From Fake To Real
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: Tina wants Artie back. She has tried everything. Her last chance is to find a new boyfriend to make Artie jealous. Mike Chang it is aka real love.Tike all the way some Tartie too and we have Mercedes/Kurt/Tina friendship too! I know its too late because we're heading for season 4 in glee but i liked this idea and i wanted to write it down Give it a try guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I was bored and I thought of this story. It's Tike (glee). Ok to make some things clear. It has some Tartie only for story line purposes. Then we get to the serious tike part… AND in this story Tina's stutter is REAL. It's NOT a lie like in the series. Ok? So I guess that's all I have to say. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

"I just don't get it. I really don't"

Mercedes and Tina were heading to the cafeteria while Tina was in the same mood she had been these whole two weeks

"Girl chill out, I mean you know that things are going to be ok"

"Really? That's what you always say but I don't see a change"

"It's not that easy Tina. You both need time"

"No we don't need time. We need love and seriously when we were together we didn't have any"

"Hey-"

"I know I was the one who broke up with him but I had good reasons"

"You know-"

"But I just don't get it. A couple is a couple because there's love. And every time I was giving love I took nothing in return. Not to mention he didn't even care when I told him I loved him. No the only thing he cared for was not losing on Halo. Seriously? I really don't even understand why he loves it so much"

"Tina-"

"I'm disappointed. That bad girlfriend I am-"

"Will you stop talking and listen to me?" a furious Mercedes cut Tina's sad thoughts. By that time they had already sat at their table and had joined the others. Mercedes started talking in a low voice to a now silent Tina "Three words I'm gonna tell you and it ends here" she stared as Tina nodded "He loves you"

"He doesn't seem to" said Tina quickly facing a-ready-to-complain Mercedes "I mean look at him" she continued with sad eyes "He hasn't even looked at me since we came here" Artie was sitting at the other side of the table talking and laughing with the guys. He seemed to be having fun while Tina looked miserable. "And I'm still into him. After all that happened I'm still in love with him. Why?"

"Because you are a little loving and lovable person who has a sweet caring and big heart"

"A freaking stupid masochist. That's what I am because I got hurt by him and I still continue to want him back"

"So if you want him back, have him back" said Mercedes eating her tots

"How? I've tried everything" complained Tina

"Clearly… not everything"

"What are you whispering you girls all this time?" Santana broke the private talk loving to find out that there might be new gossip

"uhh i-it's n-nothing" stuttered Tina. Yes stutterfly is back!

"Something that we want to do in glee club but we're not sure yet if it's gonna work" Mercedes saved Tina from saying something stupid

"Yeah s-something" stuttered again Tina

"Oh is it a duet?" asked a willing to know Brittany "I'm so excited"

"Yeah we're not sure yet but you know… yeah we'll see" Mercedes tried to end the talk there but the guys had other plans

"A duet? That's something new. I mean we always have duets but never with you Tina" said Finn smiling

"Yeah I t-thought that I could t-try it for one time"

"Then you should do it" said Kurt making Tina smile shyly. The talk continued after Mercedes texted Tina that their conversation wasn't over yet.

8hours later Kurt's house

"Find a new boyfriend and forget about him" Kurt suggested

"Or find a new boyfriend and make him jealous" said Mercedes in a happy look

"Wait you mean a fake boyfriend? A hired one?" asked Tina in confusion

"Aha" nodded Mercedes while painting her nails black. Tina thought about it at least five times then said disappointed

"Who would ever date stutterfly?"

"What do you mean? You are a wonderful girl! One of the best. You are beautiful and talented and –"

"Loser" Tina interrupted Kurt

"You are not a loser" Mercedes stroke her back

"That's what everybody thinks"

"That's you perspective. I don't see that at all"

"Because you are my friend Kurt! That's why you can't see it"

"Well at least try it. You don't have anything to lose" suggested Mercedes

"Yeah I guess so. The only bad thing that can happen is to get refused from everybody. And waste a fortune for nothing" Tina looked horrified and her friends rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"Just do it" said Kurt and then put his favorite series on TV. The next day Mercedes gave Tina a piece of paper with names

"What's this? Asked Tina reading the names and Mercedes raised her eyebrow saying

"Ok Finn is not sure, you can try if you want to have your hair taken off from Rachel" Tina quickly touched her hair. No no no she loved her hair. Finn was already out of the list

"Puck? Seriously? There's no way he would accept. And I don't know how much this will take. Puck would –if he would- be ok with a one night stand not an all day long girlfriend" said Tina trying to be serious but Mercedes reacted to the one night stand reference way too kinky which made Tina laugh out loud "So what's next? Let's see" Tina continued with the names in the list and her gaze stopped to the last name. "Mike Chang?" What on hell was Mercedes thinking? "You are kidding me right?"

"Hey don't shout. Why not? He's nice!"

"He is nice?" said a baffled Tina "He is one of the most famous guys in here! He is a football player one of the hottest ones and also extremely unaware of my existence"

"He is in glee club" mentioned Mercedes "Perfect match"

"Ok now I'm pretty sure you really are crazy" Tina handed the list back to Mercedes and then the bell rang "Okay I have to go. I'm not coming for lunch so don't wait for me. I have to catch up on a project ok?"

"Okay see ya later" said Mercedes while giving Tina a bright smile and heading to her next class. Tina couldn't concentrate to her own lesson but it didn't really matter for her. After class she made her way to the library in order to get going with her project. She sat down, and started working. She was fully concentrated. Until she heard a gentle voice talking to her.

**I think you all know who it is! Hehe… So if you like/love it don't hesitate to review and tell me your opinion. I want to thank you all for spending time reading it. I will update as soon as I can. That's it for today! See ya next time!**

**(If Tina won't get enough story line and screen time in season 4 I'll be really disappointed. Also I will be super sad and devastated if tike breaks up. As a HUGE tike shipper I pray for the best aka Ryan don't you dare break them up cause if you do count your days till death muhaha)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo people! Chapter 2 is here for you! Time to introduce Mr. Mike Chang jr .**

"Do you mind me sitting here with you?" Tina locked her gaze to the guy who was talking to her and she felt her breath stop. After a while she understood he was still waiting for her answer and she shook her head. For God's sake. He is Mike! Mike Chang!

"Y-yes of course s-sorry for keeping you w-waiting" she said quickly and felt her face turning red but his gentle smile made her feel unexpectedly comfortable

"I'm sorry that I interrupted you from your work it's just that all the other seats are taken and the only left was yours and this girl's but you know… I didn't really know her…" he kept saying

"Oh I'm pretty sure she would give you her own seat if you'd ask her" said Tina without thinking and then quickly closed her mouth with her hand "I'm sorry"

"No it's ok" he smiled "well I preferred to sit with you because we are together in glee club and I got to know you a bit- just a little bit" he joked. His smile was honest and warm.

"Actually as you have already seen I don't talk too much" Tina smiled shyly

"Yeah it's like the first time I've heard you talk that much and without a single stutter" he noticed

"W-what?" she asked alarmed

"At least it was for once" he grinned and Tina smiled back. After that they talked less and worked more but she caught his gaze many times and got his smile several ones. Her mind wondered to the list her best friends had made. Mike Chang would never accept to help her. He could be nice and sweet but there would be no way he would accept something like that.

"That's a really sad look" she heard him say and understood he had locked his eyes to hers

"Oh it's nothing… Really"

"Seriously? It didn't seem like that. Do you have problems with the project?" and when she shook her head he added "of course not. It's about Artie no?" That got her. He knew? How did he know? Why did he know?

"Ummm i… What?" she asked surprised

"I know. I'm in glee club too. Remember?"

"Yeah… I mean… I just didn't think you would care about it"

"Well even though we don't hang out too much I consider you all my friends"

"Thank you. How nice of you considering us your friends while the others call us losers"

"They are stupid. Don't look me like that. Every club in this school deserves to be treated well and when it consists of talented people like you guys it's so unfair to be called losers"

"Wow you really are awesome" said Tina out loud

"What?" he grinned widely

"Nothing. I mean you're not supposed to be like that. A famous guy like you… you are expected to be… how can I say it?"

"… Arrogant, self-centered, selfish?"

"Yeah" she answered trying hard to keep a serious expression on her face

"Sorry to be the exception"

"Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that please forgive me"

"I'm kidding you Tee" he said giving her a bright smile. She smiled back – wait what? He called her Tee? Just like that? Her heart starting beating fast, like really fast. Tina was absolutely sure he could listen her heartbeat.

"Well ummm I'm done here" she said quickly "so I guess I'll see you in glee club?"

"Of course. See you later" he smiled back

"Ok bye" waved Tina and quickly got out of the library with one thought in her mind _"Mercedes where the hell are you when I need you?"_

A few hours later in Tina's house

"And you didn't even text me! The whole afternoon passed, glee club passed and you didn't get to inform me" claimed Mercedes her voice loud through the telephone line making Tina's ear hurt

"Hey first I looked everywhere for you but I just couldn't find you and I'm sorry I was upset and then in glee club I just couldn't talk to you about him" Tina pouted

"I get it, sorry. Actually that's great news. If you're not going to ask him to be your fake boyfriend then you gained a good friend"

"Yeah who would believe it right? Stutterfly friends with Mike-awesome! What a luck" said Tina and the fell in deep silence

"Still upset with the Artie thing?" guessed Mercedes

"Yeah. It's hard not to think about it"

"I know. Girl I'm sorry but I have to go. See you tomorrow ok?"

"Okay 'Cedes. See you then" Tina fell on her bed under her blanket and then squeezed a pillow on her chest. Tomorrow would be another huge day.

"_You should get some sleep Tina"_ she told to herself and quickly fell asleep

"So what are you going to do?" asked Kurt while taking a bite of his sandwich

"Don't know. I think I should let it go. 'Cedes' plan won't work" said Tina after drinking some of her orange juice

"Because you are a coward" hissed Mercedes

"I'm not a coward. I just see thing more realistic than you do"

"Whatever. Hey Kurt do you have to study today or we can go for coffee?"

"Coffee for sure" accepted Kurt and turned to Tina "You coming right?" Tina was ready to accept when she saw Mike on the other side of the cafeteria talking with his friends. He smiled to her and started walking towards her table.

"Oh my God" said Tina and turned her look away already feeling her pulse run and her face turn red

"Hey Tee what's up?" he said happily sitting in their table and then turned his look to the other two who had their mouths wide open "hey guys"

"Hey Mike" said Kurt quickly and Tina only waved smiling a little bit

"So I was looking for you" started saying Mike but got interrupted by Tina

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah. I want to ask you a favor if you can help me of course"

"Uhh sure what's up?"

"You know I have a project to do for history class and I know you are a year minor and we don't have the same history subjects but I was wondering if you could help me?"

"_ME? Of all those crazy about him girls he chose me?" _Tina thought

"I say that because last time you were doing your history project in the library so…" he stopped but he getting no answer he continued "but if you can't it's ok"

"No no no it's ok I mean… uhh yeah I will try to help you" said a smiling Tina "but-" Quickly Mercedes and Kurt looked at her like she was crazy "the library closes at three o clock and today I end at three o clock too so there's no place we can work at"

"Oh that's not a problem. Why can go to my house"

SHOCK. What?

"Y-y-your h-house…"

"Stuttering again?" he smiled looking at her adorably

"S-seems so"

"So are you ok with it?"

"Uhh sure" she started sweating "it's just… where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Y-your house. I won't be able to find it if you don't give me the address" Mike laughed at that and put his arms around Tina to hug her

"You are adorable. I'm not gonna let you come alone of course. We are going together. I'm just gonna wait for you till you're done and then we'll leave with my car" Mike had still his arms around Tina who felt that the whole cafeteria was staring at them

"A-are you sure? I mean I don't want to c-cause a problem" she stuttered once again

"No problem. You're going to help me and it's the least I can do. I have to go so I'll see you at the parking lot 'kay?"

"Cool" she managed to say after swallowing hard

"Okay bye guys. See you later Tee" he said and got away. This whole time Mercedes and Kurt were speechless just looking at those two talking to each other

"Well" said Kurt interrupting the silence "Seems you won't make it for coffee today" and looking at Mercedes he added "Tee" teasing her with a foxy smile

"Shut up" said Tina but she couldn't help herself from smiling widely.

**Dun dun dun… We will have some serious business here hahahah ok you know what to do. Review is the best solution hahah tell me your opinion about the story and make me happy with your wonderful comments. Ok till next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello. Here's chapter 3. I have some Tina's POV in this too. Reviews are healthy haha. Enjoy**

"_Come on it's 15:01. Why don't you ring stupid bell?" _Tina was furious. Mike was waiting for her and she was late "What's up with you today? You are never late" 15:02 "You kidding me right?" The very next second the bell rang and Tina literally jumped from her seat and out of class. She received a message from Mercedes wishing her good luck but didn't respond. She was in a hurry. But then she stopped. He was there waiting for her. Talking with the football team. She recognized many guys because they had slushied her several to millions of times before.

"_Don't be a coward"_ she thought but she couldn't help it _"You are so fearful Tina Cohen Chang"_ and she started walking again. One step at a time. When she came closer to them she heard them talking.

"So who's gonna give you private lessons?"

"It's not private lessons she's just gonna help me with a project I have"

"Suuure. And her name is?"

"Tina. Her name is Tina"

"You mean…."

"Stutterfly" said Tina after taking a deep breath

"Tina!" exclaimed Mike

"I think that they recognize me better as stutterfly than my real name" she said trying her best not to stutter

"You'll get help from THAT thing?" asked one of his friends

"Hey watch your mouth" Mike warned him

"L-let it go M-Mike" said Tina cursing herself for stuttering

"Y-y-yeah M-M-M-Mike l-l-let it g-g-g-go" his friend laughed at Tina and all the others started laughing too

"Let's g-go we've already lost so m-much time" whispered Tina putting her hands on his chest

"You speak one more time bad about her and I swear I'll cut your head off" threatened Mike as he opened the door of his car "Let's go Tee. Karofsky we're not done yet" he said one more time and started the car. After they left school deep silence fell between them. Tina was looking outside the window when she heard Mike talking.

"I'm so sorry Tina" he started apologizing but she didn't let him go further

"Mike stop it's ok. I just don't want you to fight with your friends about me"

"I don't want these friends. They are assholes"

"You're just angry now but you'll see-"

"I just don't get it Tee. They are always like that. They never change. I can't help it anymore" Tina kept listening to him without talking. After a second knowing he had already calmed down she said in a low voice.

"You know at least you don't have to worry about me! I'm used to it I mean I face this situation every day" she admitted "and the slushies you guys drink" added immediately but she actually wanted it to be just a mental thought. Of course he heard it so it made the situation worse.

"Did you get a slushie today?" he asked trying to keep calm

"I think we have to change the subject and talk about the project"

"Tina. Did you get a slushie today?" repeated Mike

"I got two" she said and her face blushed

"Gosh this is so unfair" said Mike after taking a deep breath and he stopped the car

"Is that where you live?" she asked in surprise smirking

"Well I know it's not the rich neighborhood you expected but it's nice and-"

"I live four blocks away from you" she pointed out stopping him

"Seriously?" he said and a smile appeared on his face

"Yeah. How come I haven't seen you around here?" she smiled back and got out of the car. He did the same thing taking out his keys to open the door and shrugging as a response to her question. As he opened the door he shouted

"Mum I'm home" that caused Tina a little smile. Yeah he was like her.

"Hey Mike how did it go today?" Tina heard a sweat voice from the kitchen and then a beautiful lady appeared.

"Hey mum I brought a friend to help me with a project. This is Tina Cohen Chang. Tina this is my mother"

Tina's POV

Well I didn't really know what Mrs. Chang was seeing. I was all in black and the only colors on me were my strikes. I was wearing a dress, high heel boots and my hair had curls. Well to be honest in kinda knew what Mrs. Chang saw. Goth girl. I understood she wasn't sure how to greet me so I helped her a little bit. I extended my hand and greeted her.

"I'm very pleased to meet you" I told her with a steady voice smiling. Actually I don't really know what happened but I saw something in her characteristics change. It made her even more beautiful. It was like the biggest most wonderful smile I've ever seen.

"I'm so very pleased to meet you too Tina" Mrs. Chang said and then looked adoringly at her son "But you should have told me you will bring Tina. The house is a mess"

"Oh I assure you that you have a lovely house and everything is perfect"

"You're so sweet Tina thank you very much" I turned to Mike who looked too happy for being aware of this friendly talk

"Well mum I and Tee have to catch up on the project so see you later"

"Yes yes of course go ahead and I will make you something to eat"

"Oh there's no need we don't want to tire you" I said blushing

"No tire at all. I love cooking. Everything is ok" she said happily and quickly got in the kitchen smiling to herself. I and Mike headed to his room.

"You know she really liked you" Mike said opening the door for me.

"Your mother is a lovely lady" I replied observing his room. Not bad. A bed, a desk, a laptop, two armchairs, lot's of music and dancing posters, many Cds, a stereo and lots of free place. I mean loooots of free place. If I had that big room I wouldn't really ever leave any place free.

"Actually it's the first time I saw her smile that widely" I heard him say and I rolled my eyes to his comment.

"I don't believe you. Anyway why all this free room? I mean I'm sorry I don't wanna be rude" I tried to excuse myself. Again this stupid blushing. Can I be even more obvious? He might think I'm a weirdo. First the stuttering then the blushing. Well done Tina way to go!

"You're so cute when you blush" pointed Mike making me even shyer "This entire free place" he continued "is actually full even though you don't see it right now"

Okay now I was confused. I looked at the floor. There was a green carpet but nothing else. The floor was literally empty. I tried to understand on my own but I just couldn't.

"Full of what?" I asked a second later wanting to know his enlightening answer.

"Full of me and my dancing"

**Mike Chang the amazing dancer! I love this boy! And Tike of course. So this is chapter 3. Hope you like it. Review to tell me your opinion! See you next time my awesome readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dun Dun. Time for chapter 4! Special thanks ****for your wonderful reviews! Okay no more words!Time for reading! Enjoy!**

No one's POV

Tina was speechless.

"Your… dancing?" she asked after a second trying to clear her head.

"Yeah, I know you may not have seen me that many times dance but it's actually the reason I joined glee club. As you know my voice is good only for back-ups" Mike said making a face but Tina interrupted him.

"Don't be stupid. You have a great voice"

"Not enough for a solo or a duet. But I'm perfectly fine with it. Dancing is my life, my dream…" he then stopped talking and looked at the floor.

"Your future?" asked Tina after a second guessing.

"Well I would love to say that but I don't think my father will EVER let me be a professional dancer. His dream is to see me in Harvard. Pre med. A successful doctor" he sighed.

"What I know is that if you are that good as you say then you have to follow your dreams" she tried to cheer him up.

"If I'm that good enough…?" he said with a foxy smile.

"Well I don't mean it like that" Tina started to apologize but he had already put his one arm around her waist and his other one was holding hers.

"Will you dance with me Miss Tina Cohen Chang?" he asked making Tina laugh out loud.

"But there is no music" she noticed still laughing.

"You say that. I hear music in my head all the time. Well most of it" he admitted "You sing!" he then suggested with excitement.

"Oh no no no if we're gonna do it we have to do it right" she rejected his suggestion and saw as Mike left a second to turn the stereo on. The song playing was When I'm with you by Faber Drive. Mike took his previous position and took the first step. Tina looked down at her feet stressed.

"No don't look down. Just me! Look at me" Tina felt Mike's finger under her chin causing her to look in his eyes. They danced the whole song looking at each other. Tina could feel Mike's breath on her face. She could smell his scent. She could feel his strong arms around her waist. Mike span her around watching her strikes fly from one side to another. He looked at her perfect lips with his hands caressing lightly her back. When the song ended they didn't let go. Mike wondered if Tina could hear his heart beating fast. What would she think of him? Would she find it lame?

"You really are very good. In fact you're amazing" said Tina breaking from his hold. She could feel her heart beating fast and she was pretty sure that the reason wasn't the dancing.

"Thank you, you are a great dancer too" he replied smiling letting her go.

"Nahh I don't think so" she almost rolled her eyes.

"You really underestimate yourself you know" he noticed turning the stereo off.

"I don't really think this is true but anyway. We should focus on the project" pointed Tina and started approaching his desk with slow steps.

"You are right we have already lost so much time" he said a little more unwilling. He took out of his bag a sheet of paper and handed it to her. Tina looked at the theme of the project and smiled.

"It's kinda similar to the one I did in the library. Come here it's not that difficult"

"Huh you say that. I gave a look at it and I have no idea of what I should actually do" Mike took a frightened look.

"You're overreacting" she laughed and Mike took a dramatic expression "Oh you poor kid. Ok I understand you. Let's get you some help" she laughed one more time and paused "You want your project to be worked on pc or are you willing to write it by hand?" Mike's eyes widened and quickly went to his bed to take his laptop.

"No thank you. I prefer writing on my computer" he smiled and then opened it. As Tina was waiting for the laptop to open she observed some pictures on Mike's desk. One when he was little –he could be five years old- one with some boys –friends she supposed- and one with a blonde girl that was kissing his cheek. She looked so familiar. Tina thought she knew her and –wait

"Is that Brittany?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah it's her" he responded calmly not taking his eyes from his laptop.

"I didn't know you were so good friends"

"Actually we were dating till three weeks ago. I thought you knew it" he admitted and Tina felt her face turn red and tried to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry Mike I s-shouldn't have asked you s-something like that- "

"No it's ok" he interrupted her quickly "I'm not fully over it but it's definitely much more better that it used to be. Being left for some other guy is a little hard" Tina gave him a confused look but didn't ask more. She saw it in his eyes that he needed to speak and that he actually would "She left me because she got in love –that's what she said- with another guy. The shit is that this new guy is in our school so I get to see him every day at lunch because they are together all the time and I have to play I'm cool with it so that I don't have the others make fun of me that she left me and that I'm the miserable one"

All this time Tina wasn't speaking, just listening "I'm sorry Tina I don't want to scold you with my problems" he apologized.

"No it's ok! At least they are the same with mine and I actually understand how you feel. I know how hard it is"

"What? Artie found another girl?" he sounded kind of angry.

"No but I'm still into him like you are with Britt. The fact is that he doesn't even care. He doesn't give a shit about me. We don't even greet each other or spend time together like when we used to be just friends. He completely ignores me. Whereas you and Britt speak and act normally like friends"

"It's theater but I get what you mean. I see that Artie is kinda distant this whole time and that it's affecting you negatively but I think that you're strong enough and you can face the situation. You just need time to forget about him. And by the way I am almost over Britt. I…" he paused a little bit "I think I like a girl. We didn't use to speak a lot but lately I find her company almost necessary. Or at least it's the fact that I need someone to show the world I'm not into Britt anymore. And that I don't need her. You know… make her see that she wasn't that important to me and stuff"

"That's great Mike. As for me and Artie I really don't think I can help it like you do with Brittany. I really can't get over him. I love him… And the guys try to help me too as they can but good lord their suggestions are crazy" she admitted which made Mike laugh out loud.

"It can't be that bad" he said after a second .

"Oh you have no idea. The last suggestion Mercedes gave me was to find a fake boyfriend to make Artie jealous. No way! Who would ever want to be my fake boyfriend? I mean all this could last like a whole month or something and my economics are not that good to pay my lovely-fake-boyfriend for his amazing acting skills and his patience" Tina started laughing but Mike's face was serious. Silence for a moment. Not a good sign. Then Mike's serious face turned into a wide smile. Was that determination in his eyes?

"I'll be your fake boyfriend" he said smirking leaving her shocked.

**Heheeeee I know I'm bad. Deal with it. Haha just kidding! Just to keep your interest in the story! I hope you liked it! So you know what to do! Review to tell me your wonderful opinion about the whole story or the chapter and make me happy one more time. I think I'm done here. See ya next time tike lovers! Keep in touch!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. Time for chapter 5. And remember. Reviews are lovable just like tike!**

No one's POV

"Y-you what?" she murmured to herself.

"I want to help you! And it will be good for me too. I'm gonna show Britt that I've moved on. And of course you don't have to pay me"

"Wait no I can't ask you to do that" she said trembling.

"It's not something I don't wanna do. And I won't have the others get on my nerves"

"It will only make things worse" she said slowly.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because you'll be dating Stutterfly!" she said ignoring his sigh "This is worse than being alone"

"Don't be silly. That's not true"

"Yes it is. Ok for you it may seem different but the others can't see what you do and they won't because they don't really care about getting to know me or anyone from the other Glee members" she tried to reason him.

"Well guess what! I. Don't. Care"

"I'm not gonna ruin you" she said determined.

"Oh please, all this is bullshit" he laughed "I actually have a question for you" he added a second later.

"What is it?" she asked quickly.

"All this time we are talking you have stuttered like only two times while at school you stutter all the time" he surprised her "I just don't get it"

"Uh yeah I can see how you're confused. The fact is that the stutter actually comes on cases that make me feel uncomfortable or surprised or situations like that. And school is a place that I never really feel comfortable -instead when I'm in glee club"

"But you're stuttering there too" he mentioned.

"Not that I actually talk too much" she added "but well I don't know. It just happens" she lowered her head.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad" he took her face in his hands.

"No it's ok I'm okay"

"Hmmm so that means that you feel comfortable around me?" he gave her a foxy smile which made her laugh.

"Well kinda. As you see the stutter still exists but it's actually weird because it took less time with you than with Mercedes and Kurt that we're like THE best friends"

"Then it's an honor" he smiled "And it will be useful for our purpose. It would seem awkward to be a couple and have you stutter because you feel uncomfortable"

"Hey again with that? I told you there is no way I'm going to involve you in my problems" she rolled her eyes.

"Tee look at me! I'm doing it for myself too. So please help me"

"God this is not going to end well"

"Why not? Oh come on it won't be that bad to have me as your boyfriend" he joked.

"I didn't mean it like that" Tina sighed as she felt her cheeks burn.

"I know. Ok it's settled. Don't get too surprised tomorrow if I'm acting like your lovely incredible boyfriend" that cause Tina a smile but she actually felt really nervous "Come on let's head on with the project" he suggested happily.

"Y-yeah" she stuttered and took a look from Mike.

"We're gonna fix it as time passes" he said smiling and making Tina blush again. They worked on the project for half an hour and then Tina searched for her phone only to find out that it had closed from battery. It was then that Mike's mother came in with, well someone could call it a buffet, she actually called it a snack. Mike and Tina printed the project and after eating and having fun together Tina saw the hour.

"Oh my god it's eight o' clock. I have to go home" she said surprised.

"Ok get ready and we're leaving" he responded quickly.

"We?" she asked confused.

"I'm not going to let you return alone you know"

"Mike my home is only four blocks away from here. I'll be fine"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm gonna drive you home"

"But why use the car? It's not a long distance"

"Ok then" he smiled "We are walking home!"

After five minutes of trying to convince him Tina finally gave in and agreed to let him walk her back home. Mike had a victorious smile on his face for winning this battle.

"I'm so please to meet you and may I say you cook incredible" said Tina to Mrs. Chang.

"Then I'm waiting for you anytime to come visit us again"

"Oh thank you so much! It would be lovely" said Tina and Mrs. Chang hugged her. It wasn't a small weak hug but a powerful one full of feelings.

"I hope I'll see you soon" she wished and Mike smiled at her.

"Oh but you will. Because Tina is my girlfriend"

"And now you make me even happier" responded Mrs. Chang smiling widely.

"Um M-Mrs. Chang" Tina started talking but she got quickly interrupted.

"No I don't want you to feel uncomfortable this is your home too you know. Now go your parents will be waiting"

"Ok" murmured Tina and waved one more time.

"Sorry about that but guys actually call all the time here and they talk with her so I thought it would be good for her to learn it from us" he said after walking by her side for a moment and when he didn't get an answer he quickly asked "Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm just thinking that form right tomorrow everything is going to change"

"In which way?"

"Well you can say that some years ago I used to get a lot of attention. Now that I don't –my choice of course- seems I'm going to be on the spot again"

"Because you'll be dating be? Why?"

"Oh come on you're like one of the most famous guys in Mckinley High. If you are on the spot everything around you is on the spot too"

"So is that what's holding you back? Because I never thought that my friends and their comments will be our only problem in order to fulfill our plan" he asked trying to catch her eyes but she was looking the other way.

"No actually I'm more nervous about your friends and fans than that the spot will be on me"

"Then we're cool. And you know it's not going to be forever. Only to make sure Artie is begging on his knees for you and that Britt sees I've moved forward" he said in a happy tone though he wasn't that happy with the –and then we break up- idea.

"Soo here we are. That's my house" Tina said after a second pulling Mike out of his thoughts.

"Oh ok great"

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Mike started leaving but Tina's voice stopped him.

"Mike" she said quickly and when he turned she went closer to him "Thank you for walking me home"

"Oh it's nothing at all. Goodnight Tina"

"Goodnight" she said and without a second thought she blew him a kiss on the cheek "Goodbye" she whispered and got her keys out. Before she got in the house she waved once again and closed the door. And this whole time Mike had the most delirious smile on his face.

**Hehe Mike didn't expect that. Did you? Review to tell me you opinion about my story. I hope you all like it! And thank you guys for your new follows! Love u all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo awesome readers. OMG I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Still this chapter is bigger than the previous ones so I hope you can forgive me for being late! Thank you soooo much for your follows/reviews/favs and views! I love you all sooo much! Here is chapter 6 for you!**

"So Mrs. I-ran-out-of-battery what happened yesterday?" Kurt asked Tina while taking a book out of his locker.

"We did homework and we had a talk. We also danced and –"

"You what?" Cades interrupted her with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah he loves to dance. Did you know he dated Brittany three weeks ago?"

"I wasn't quite sure but I saw them sometimes pretty close" Kurt closed his locker and put the books in his bag.

"Yeah but they broke up because she liked someone else"

"She left The Mike Chang for someone else?" hissed Cedes.

"Yeah I mean I don't know how she thinks but to leave a boy like that is kinda stupid" she stopped and thought about the day before. Mike was one of the best guys she had ever met. He was so kind and sweet and handsome and…

"Why do you have that smile on your face?" asked Kurt making Tina blush "Something good happened yesterday right?"

"Well no he just insisted on walking me home because he didn't want to leave me alone"

"Awww that's so sweet" said Cedes and smiled widely.

"Yeah he is a gentleman" Kurt pointed out and added "And talking about gentlemen…"

Then Tina felt two hands around her waist but she didn't have to see who it was. She recognized the smell. And of course who else could be than her new fake and sweet boyfriend?

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered and kissed her temple. Tina wasn't used to sweet words like these. Artie only used to call her woman. She felt her heart beating fast and tried to calm down.

"Hey Mike" she said touching his hands and noticing how some cheerleaders turned and looked at them.

"And let the show begin" he said winking at Mercedes and Kurt who had their mouths wide open and taking Tina's hand in his he leaded her through the corridor.

"What schedule do you have today?" he asked smiling.

"Mathematics, Biology, Physic and History"

"Ok you've got the worst schedule I've ever heard" that made Tina laugh out loud causing more people to look at them.

"You forgot something on your schedule" he said after a second.

"What is it?" she asked curious. Then Mike caught her from the waist pushing her against his chest.

"Me" he whispered kissing her forehead. Tina felt dizzy from his proximity but managed to look calm.

"That's for sure" she smiled putting her hands around his neck and peeked at her friends who were giggling. Then she caught Santana's and Brittany's eyes and added "And to be honest Brittany is looking really strangely ay us" She heard him whisper something like who cares but she couldn't pay attention because then he brushed her cheek with his hand and looked straight into her eyes. God he was so good at that. He looked so… in love. His eyes were glowing but his smile was the best. Tina wanted to say something but she was sure that if she tried so she would stutter.

"You guys are together?" they heard a female voice and saw Britt looking at them curiously.

"Yes we're together" Mike said hugging Tina who just smiled. She didn't trust her voice. Like at all.

"Guys that's so… awesome. I'm so happy about you two" said a smiling Britt clapping with joy and leaving the couple speechless.

"Thanks" managed to say Tina looking at Mike. She actually couldn't understand his expression. It was something between relief and happiness.

"_He should be shocked but he doesn't show it at all. Why is that?" _thought Tina as she saw the big smile on his face when Britt left.

"You know what this means right?" he asked playing with her hair and when Tina said no he put a curl behind her ear and added "This means that now we're playing in order to get Artie back for you. Only Artie"

"Are you sure? She may be acting" Tina said sadly.

"Oh yes she is. But you know what? I don't care. Britt is past now and I don't want her to get jealous or whatever. I just want to move on and help you be happy"

"I don't know what to say" Tina lowered her head but Mike's hands cupped her face.

"Look at me. I'm fine. Actually I'm happy that I can finally move on" Then the bell rang making him add quickly "Ok now go to your class and I'm gonna see you at lunch time ok?" he smiled and kissed her cheek sweetly. And the next hours were terrible for Tina wondering what she actually was going to do. Mathematics were quickly over so did Biology. Two more and then lunch time. Tina couldn't pay attention to any of the classes. Carefully she took out her cell phone and texted a message to Mike.

_To Mike: You can't do this. We're stopping it! NOW _

His response was quick like he had been waiting for her message.

_From Mike: No way! We can't stop it now. Actually it's fun so get over it!_

As Tina read the message she opened her mouth widely and then closed it quickly remembering she was in the classroom. She typed quickly back.

_To Mike: You don't look even a bit annoyed of what happened earlier._

_From Mike: I was waiting for this to happen._

Tina was ready to type him "how did you know" but she got another message. Surprise covered her face. It was Artie. She turned around to catch him looking at her. As she opened the message she read _From Artie: Are you really with Mike now?_

Her hands started trembling _To Artie: Yes_ she answered and continued typing to Mike but then she got another message.

_From Artie: So you forgot so quickly of me?_ Tina felt anger rise inside her. How could he talk like that?

_To Artie: As quickly as you forgot me too_

_From Artie: Who said I forgot you?"_

_To Artie: Your Halo game_ smirked Tina. She never used to make that kind of jokes but that moment she kinda liked it. It was both ironical and true. No more messages from Artie. Tina finally sent the message to Mike and got his answer quickly.

_From Mike: Why did it take so long? I knew you'd ask me and the answer is that I know Britt. That's how she acts. And moreover I had a feeling_

_To Mike: Haha very funny. Artie texted me that's why I answered lately. Sorry_

Tina kinda waited for his reply to come faster yet it didn't. He answered three minutes later.

_From Mike: He did? What did he say?_

Tina explained shortly the conversation and then the bell rang. Tina had packed her things and was ready to go out of class when she received another message from Artie.

_From Artie: I never forgot you_

"_Well it doesn't seem like this"_ she thought and got out of class without looking at Artie. One more hour. Get over it Tina he had told her but it wasn't that easy. His friends already knew about their relationship actually the whole school did. Everyone was looking at her as she passed the corridors in order to go to her next class.

"_Yeah that's me" _she thought and took a deep breath. She glanced at the lockers and saw Mercedes who winked at her and Tina gave her a small smirk before getting into the class.

_From Mike: Before lunch meet me at the stairs_ she got a message from Mike. She replied "ok" and put her cell phone in her pocket. History ended slower than she expected. She played Artie's messages over and over in her mind especially the last one.

"_Well Mr. Artie Abrams if what you say is true then you've remembered it too late. You should have remembered it when I was texting and calling you and you ignored me for weeks cause you were playing your stupid computer game. Back then you didn't miss me at all. You forgot about me all the time. Yet now that you saw that I moved on –even if it's fake- you found out that you want me back. What am I? One more game to you?" _Tina wished she could tell him all these face to face but she couldn't. She didn't have the courage to speak to him like that _"What a coward"_ she said to herself and waited five more minutes for the bell to ring. He had told her to meet him at the stairs. So she did. The place was empty. Everybody was in the cafeteria. Yet she heard two voices. She recognized Mike's and then she saw Brittany too. Not wanting to get caught she hid and spied at them from a little corner. They were sitting at the stairs.

"So what are you doing here alone?" Brittany asked.

"I'm waiting for Tina"

"Oh yeah Tina. She's so sweet" Tina sighed. That was a way ironical tone "So what are you doing with her anyway?" Britt asked suddenly. Mike seemed to be confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… from me to her? It's weird"

"The only weird thing here is you telling me this. You have a boyfriend. Why do you care about me?"

"Because I want you to be happy" said Britt in a lower tone. Tina couldn't help it so she looked at them. Brittany was WAY too close to Mike and her lips were close to his ear.

"I'm happy Britt. She makes me extremely happy. So you don't have to worry" he answered pulling a little bit away from her. You could say –he avoided her? Brittany got even closer and put her hand on his cheek.

"U sure?" she asked smiling seductively and before Mike could answer she pressed her lips on his. He didn't move. He didn't deny kissing her. That was what he was supposed to do. But Tina felt her heart beating fast, tears filled her eyes and then ran down her cheeks.

"_What are you doing Tina?" _she thought and quickly wiped her tears out of her face _"That's stupid stop it" _Then she saw Mike pulling away from Brittany.

"No Britt stop stop" he said catching her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything is wrong! I meant what I said. I'm happy with Tina and I don't want to hurt her. She's wonderful, amazing and she doesn't deserve getting hurt. I wanna be with her. Sorry Britt I'm not like you. Maybe you don't mind cheating on your boyfriend but I won't do this to Tina. So please go before she gets here and don't ever try to kiss me again"

Britt was silent for some seconds. Then she muttered a low "Fine" got up and left him alone. When she got away Mike put his face in his hands. It was time for Tina to speak.

"I thought you would take advantage of the situation! Why didn't you continue it?" she asked trying to act normally despite her previous breakdown.

"My god Tina you saw this? I'm so sorry!" he looked terrified.

"For what?" she smiled "You should be happy. Eventually she was acting"

"I meant what I said. I don't want to be with her anymore. She's past and past she must stay"

"I thought you loved her"

"I thought that too. But I'm not like you with Artie. It's different" Referring to Artie Tina felt confused. She loved Artie but she thought it was too late for them to be together again and she faked her relationship with Mike but then she cried when she saw Brittany kissing him.

"Were you crying?" Mike asked suddenly.

"What?" she blushed and wiped her eyes "No I-I y-you know j-just…" she murmured trying to find an excuse.

"Stuttering again?" he smiled and extended his arm to reach hers "Don't worry everything is gonna be ok" he said kissing her temple and leading her in the cafeteria.

"Yeah" she said. Her mind was spinning. She felt Mike's hand going around her waist and she shivered a little bit.

"_This is not normal"_ she made a mental note "_Yet it feels so right. So good. So true"_

**The end. Haha I'm kidding. No no no we have some serious business in the next chapters where Mike and Tina play the happy couple. So be patient and stay in touch for more tike chapters. Also review to tell me your opinion about my story! Thank u! Later tike lovers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello again! Asian fusion-tike (Aka me :p ) is back! Ok I wanna thank you all for your amazing reviews you guys rock! So here is chapter 7 for you. Things are getting kinda crazy here haha Read to find out what I mean! Enjoy!**

Entering the cafeteria Mike and Tina gained many curious looks. That time Mike didn't sit with his friends from football. He preferred to sit with the glee club… well except Brittany and Santana who were sitting with the football players. Mike and Tina sat next to Mercedes and Kurt who had a big smile on their faces. Mike had his arm around Tina's waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"So Mike are you in for today?" asked Finn reluctantly.

"Yeah sure I told you I'm in" said a smiling Mike.

"What's today?" interrupted Tina turning her head to face Mike.

"Today" he said stroking her heir out of her face "we are playing football with guys from another school but it's just for fun nothing special"

"But we're still going to kick their asses" added Puck making everyone laugh.

"I didn't forget something right? We didn't plan something for today" asked a panicked Mike causing Tina to laugh.

"No you didn't don't worry" she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So guys" said Rachel with a curious look on her face "I see you're together now"

The couple smiled wide and made some glee members go –ahhh-

"And how did that happen?" continued Rachel.

"What do you mean?" asked Mike stealing the question from Tina's lips who looked as confused as he did.

"I mean a while ago Tina was with Artie and you were with Brittany"

"Things change" answered Tina trying to sound cool.

"That's for sure" added Mike with a genuine smile.

"But you seem so in love and you're like one or two days together as far as I am concerned"

"A week and a half actually. We've been keeping it low. But still… how is that a problem?" asked Mike. He and Tina hadn't discussed the –how many days we've been together- theme so he took the initiative to add a couple of days cause let's face it they couldn't be so much in love from the first day.

"No I'm just saying"

"Rachel leave them alone. Some people unlike others know how to love" interrupted Finn.

"Excuse me who gave you permission to speak?" asked Rachel looking at Finn.

"The same person that gave permission to you too" answered Finn quickly.

"Hey guys stop it" Mercedes tried to stop the fight.

"Anyway" said Finn "you both are good guys and we are happy that you are now together and if you ever need anything we are here to help"

"Especially your help will be so needed and useful" murmured Rachel making Finn roll his eyes.

"Thank you guys that's so sweet" Tina smiled to everyone and then her eyes stopped to Artie. He wasn't smiling he was just looking at them. She took away her look and started drinking her orange juice. Lunch passed quickly talking with the guys about the next assignment in glee club. When the bell rang everybody stood up.

"I'll see you in glee club" Mike kissed Tina's forehead and she closed her eyes smiling.

"Okay" said Tina and kissed him on the cheek. Then she headed to her class but suddenly she felt a hand stopping her. It was Kurt.

"This was amazing. You look so real girl" he said out loud.

"Hey don't shout" said Tina looking around to see if anyone had heard them.

"Sorry it's just so cool. You guys are amazing. And the excuse about dating a week and a half was so well thought"

"Okay Mike's idea and thanks but I got to go now I will be late and so will you"

"Today afternoon your house 7 o'clock me and 'Cedes no negative response" he said quickly and headed to his class. Tina smiled. Classic Kurt. The lesson started and she felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket.

_From Mike: That was good huh? _

_To Mike: Yeah it seems like that _responded Tina and added a smiley face. _How did you even thought about the –a week and a half- ? I froze that moment._

_From Mike: Nuh I figured out they'd ask something like that. Hey you don't know what happened_

_To Mike: What?_

_From Mike: Guys from football are ok with our relationship_

_To Mike: WHAT? NO WAY_

_From Mike: Yes indeed. They said they can't do anything to change my mind so they just don't care anymore._

_To Mike: Sure they don't. But it's still unbelievable. Artie looked sad at lunch._

As always Mike answered slower than all the other messages. Artie's reference always was like a hard landing to the ground. He answered five minutes later.

_From Mike: Logic! He won't be for too long._

Tina didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what to do. Her feelings were so mixed. She wanted to be with Artie but Mike made her feel so good. But then she remembered that it was fake but still she didn't know if she deserved to be with Artie aka someone who didn't really care about her and her feelings. Every time she looked in Mike's eyes she could see pure love. Could it all be a lie? Tina was so confused and she put her face in her hands. Then her phone vibrated once more.

_From Mercedes: I'm so looking forward to this afternoon! You're going to tell us everything!_

Of course Mercedes had already talked with Kurt. Tina typed a simple ok and then tried to concentrate to her classes for the rest of the day. Finally after some hours school ended. Which meant: Glee club. Mike was waiting for her outside her class making her smile. She took his hand in hers and they started walking together.

"How were these last hours?" asked Mike.

"Unbearable" complained Tina making him laugh out loud. They had already entered the choir room when they heard Rachel argue with Mr. Schuester .

"But I wanna sing! I've already picked a song and I've practiced it too!"

"Sorry Rachel I have other plans for today. Now please take a seat"

Tina and Mike sat next to each other with Mike's hand around Tina's shoulders.

"Today" started Mr. Schuester "we are going to make some practice on your dancing skills"

"What? You're cancelling my solo for that?" shouted Rachel.

"Yes Rachel cause this is our disadvantage against Vocal Adrenaline"

"I think you're right" admitted Finn.

"Oh come on you only agree because you CAN'T dance" responded Rachel.

"Rachel don't be so harsh. Don't you wanna win too?" interrupted Tina. It was the first time she had spoken after a long time so everyone grew silent when they heard her voice "I mean you have seen them too!" she continued ignoring the looks and trying hard to say the next sentence without stuttering "They are amazing out there and the only way to beat them is to make every part of our performance the best. Not only the singing part"

"Exactly! Tina is right Rachel. We have to be perfect and strong and we have to give our best in all sections" added Mike playing with Tina's hair in a way to relax her cause he could feel her tense.

"That's what I wanted to hear" said Mr. Schue with a smile on his face.

"Okay let's do this" said Rachel after a second and everyone cheered.

"Alright then let's get to work. You're gonna practice in couples" Mike winked at Tina who smiled widely "Santana with Finn, Quinn with Puck, Rachel with Kurt, I see a new couple here so Mike with Tina" that made them smile and a whistle came out off Puck's mouth. Everyone laughed "Mercedes with Artie, Brittany with Matt. Go!"

Mike extended his hand to reach Tina's.

"May I have this dance please" he asked in a low tone.

"But of course if you ask me like that" a smile escaped form Tina's mouth and she took his hand giving him a wink.

"_Why do I feel so happy around him?" _she thought before hearing Mr. Schuester's instructions.

"Step right, step left, turn. Boys hands on the girls' waists, girls gaze straight at the boys' eyes"

The glee members started dancing around the room spinning around. Tina felt pretty uncomfortable looking straight into Mike's eyes so she tried to start a discussion to feel less stressed.

"So I think you should think about joining a college you know… for dance" said Tina trying to keep her face and voice calm.

"But" started Mike but Tina interrupted him.

"Yeah I know about the Harvard-bullshit but it's not your dream" complained Tina making Mike laugh.

"If I don't follow the Harvard-bullshit thing I'm screwed"

"Yeah and if you do you'll get depressed and sad"

"Maybe" Mike's hand grabbed Tina's waist harder and his eyes met hers. For the rest of the practice they didn't talk too much but Mike could see Tina eyeing him every time she thought he didn't see her.

"And stop. Wonderful job guys. See you next time" said Mr. Schuster and everyone cheered. So Mike grabbed his and Tina's bags and her hand in order to go out. But they got interrupted.

"Tina can I speak to you?" it was Artie's voice. Everyone froze in their positions so did Tina and Mike "In private" added Artie looking at everyone but especially Mike. The guys started going out of the choir room but Mike's grip tightened around Tina's hand.

"It's ok I'll try to be quick" said Tina squeezing his hand. He took a concerned look but followed the others.

"What is it?" Tina almost shouted. Without a reason she felt angry that Artie stopped her from going home with Mike.

"You don't love me anymore" it was a statement not a question.

"Good for you that you understood that" she said trying to stop the urge of rolling her eyes.

"Why are you so harsh to me?"

"Why were you?" Tina started to get angry.

"I didn't know you were that unhappy with me"

"I was. Something else?" In another condition she would be the one begging on her knees to be back with him. But she didn't want it anymore. She wanted to make him feel like she felt when he ignored her.

"Do you love him?"

"None of your business"

"It is indeed"

"Look Artie I really don't know what you want from me but I'm gonna be sincere with you"

All this time Mike was spying the conversation… well so did all their friends too.

"Dude relax everything's gonna be ok. Why are you so worried?" Puck tried to encourage Mike.

"Shhh" was the only thing that Mike responded.

"Mike… Well Mike is the most amazing person I've ever met. And I am so lucky to have him in this situation YOU drove me into" said Tina and a smile formed in Mike's lips "And yes although you say it's too early… yes I love him because he was there when you didn't. He held my hand whenever I felt bad and he kissed my forehead when you didn't even give a shit for me" Mike stood up. Finn placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna wait for Tina outside and so you should too guys. This conversation is over" Mike pushed the door with a grin on his face.

"So I think you should move on too okay?" Tina continued leaving Artie speechless. Meanwhile the glee members started getting out of school "I have to go now if you excuse me" said Tina impatiently. She might have talked to him seriously bad but she couldn't stand his face right then.

"I'm not gonna give up on you so quickly" murmured Artie under his breath. With that Tina took off and headed to the parking lot where Mike was waiting for her. She ran to him with a grin on her face. She mentally wondered why all her other friends hadn't yet left but she quickly pushed it away.

"You didn't have to wait for me" she fell in his embrace.

"But I promised to take you back home" he said in a sweet voice hands running to her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked fake-smiling when she felt him pushing her back to the car's window.

"Just relax" he said quickly stroking her face and then he started leaning towards her.

"_OH MY GOD"_ she mentally freaked out, her heart started beating fast and her lips parted. She took a last look at him before closing her eyes. She could feel her hands tremble. And then his lips slowly brushed hers making her want to faint.

"_Wow"_ she thought _"He is such a good kisser"_

"_Wow"_ he thought _"I think I seriously start falling for her"_ and kissed her harder. Tina moved her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to his body. Tina felt Mike's tongue touch her teeth asking for permission. And without a second thought she let his tongue explore her mouth. She felt her temperature rise making her want more and more from him. By the time they stopped kissing they were both trying to catch their breaths. Mike then gave Tina's lips a peck and after a second he spoke.

"Come on let's go home"

Tina took a deep breath and she felt her face turning red. He opened the door and helped her get inside. Then he waved at their friends and got into the car as well. Tina saw from the car's window her friends smile and she turned her head the other way. She saw Artie looking at them. And then the car took off.

**Biiiiiig chapter don't you think. At least bigger than the other ones. Haaha ok you know what to do! Review to tell me your opinion about the story or things you would like to see in it and you haven't already seen! That's it! See ya next time! Love ya all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!I'm so sorry I updated late (again) but I try my best haha. OMG I love your reviews thank u so much! You're incredible. I wanna thank u too for all your follows/favorites and views. Even knowing you read my story makes me happy! Ok enough words. Here's chapter 8!**

Tina and Mike were silent at first. There was an awkward tension in the car. Mike decided to break the silence a second later.

"So what are you gonna do today?" he asked but Tina didn't listen to him talk. She was thinking about the kiss. Sure she had kissed other guys and Artie but never a kiss was so intense. It transmitted her feeling she hadn't ever felt. It made her feel warm inside and safe. It made her shiver from pleasure and tremble from want. Mike could feel his hands tremble too so he grabbed the steering wheel harder and cleared his throat.

"Tina?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes of course" she answered quickly feeling her face turning to red.

"So where are you going today?" he tried to keep a calm voice. But inside he was freaking out. He was screaming from joy and happiness.

"I'm gonna meet 'Cedes and Kurt"

"Uh ok" he said in a disappointed tone and his face fell.

"Did you want something?" she asked without a second thought.

"Um no I was just wondering if you could come and watch the game today"

"Oh sorry I have plan" she said but after seeing his sad look she quickly asked "What time are you guys playing?"

"9 o' clock" he said looking at her with expectation.

"I'll try then" she smiled and he smiled a little bit too. Mike pulled over at her house and stopped the car.

"Soooo I guess I'll see you later or tomorrow" he added unsure.

"Yeah sure" said Tina and gave him a kiss on the cheek "See ya… Bye" she got out of the car and opened the door of her house. She got a wink from Mike and before getting inside she smiled widely. When she got inside she leaned her back on the closed door and slowly slipped on the floor with her eyes closed and her hands on her face.

"So how is it going with that guy?" Tina freaked out and jumped at her mother's voice.

"Oh God mum you scared me" she tried to get up and she managed after a second "Were you spying on me?"

"Of course no. But I saw he brings you home every day and night so I thought… you know"

"Mike is a wonderful guy" said Tina taking her shoes off "Don't worry"

"I'm very happy you forgot about Artie but I want you to be careful"

"I know what to do"

"You said that with Artie too"

"Mum!"

"Ok baby I just want you to be happy"

"I am" smiled Tina "'Cedes and Kurt are coming tonight"

"Wonderful" smiled Tina's mum and made her way to the kitchen as Tina climbed the stairs and went straight to her room. Later that day Tina had just finished her homework when the doorbell rang.

"Tina your friends are here" shouted Mrs. Chang.

"Upstairs guys" said Tina loudly but before she could even finish her sentence Mercedes and Kurt popped into her room with knowing smiles on their faces.

"_Uh oh I'm screwed"_ thought Tina.

"And now Mrs. little actress time to speak" said Kurt and with that Tina started explaining everything to her dearest friends.

"I still can't believe that you kissed Mike Chang. I mean… it's MIKE CHANG"

"It would happen eventually" said Tina but her friends ignored her.

"Yeah who is your boyfriend" added Kurt.

"Fake boyfriend" corrected Tina with a scowl.

"Still boyfriend" complained Mercedes.

"It's not like you are fake or something. Fake couples don't behave like you do. It's like you really are in a relationship"

"Well… I don't know. I guess. I gosh I don't know what to say"

"Is he a good kisser?" asked Kurt and Tina blushed making her friends laugh out loud.

"That good?" said Mercedes making Tina blush even more.

"Shut up" she murmured seeing her friends laugh hard.

"So how long are you going to keep this? I mean you told Artie to move on. And even though he told you he won't give up on you I don't see you very much interested in him anymore" pointed Mercedes.

"Look Artie… it's complicated. I just don't know if I deserve to be with someone that will remember of my existence every time I break up with him"

"Of course you don't deserve that Tina. Don't be ridiculous"

"As for Mike… I don't really know for sure. It may take a couple of days" said Tina sad.

"Not long enough" stated Kurt.

"I know but neither I nor Mike want to be with our ex's anymore so I guess it's ok. And I really don't think he has feelings for me like I do for him because if he did he would have told me and- " Tina paused and put her hands on her mouth to stop herself from talking. Her eyes widened and so did Mercedes' and Kurt's.

"Wait. Did you just say you have feeling for Mike? Like real feelings?" asked Mercedes and Tina put her face in her hands.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I mean this kiss was… amazing. It made me feel awesome and it made me think about him all the time but… I really don't know what I wanna do. First I wanted to be with Artie then I got Mike as my fake boyfriend and then I pushed Artie away and started thinking of Mike. I'm lost and desperate and stupid"

"Tina calm down. It was expected of you to fall for Mike. I mean he's awesome. How is it possible that you WOULDN'T fall for him?" Kurt tried to calm her down.

"I'm screwed I really don't know what I should or shouldn't do and feel"

"Tina I think you're overreacting. I mean everyone can see that Mike is really interested in you"

"What are you talking about? He's just acting"

"No one can act love that good. You look so happy and in love together"

"And so cute too" added Mercedes.

"And hot" stated Kurt making Tina laugh a little bit.

"Kurt stop it" Tina exclaimed trying to calm down.

"Ok. But think about it. I mean you feel so good when you're with him"

"I know"

"I'm kinda out of topic but I really have a theory. Isn't it gonna be really awkward that they're gonna be all the time together at school and they won't even meet outside?" stated Mercedes.

"I know" answered Tina taking a deep breath "Actually he invited me today to watch him play football with the guys but I said no because you two were coming by"

"ARE U SERIOUS?" shouted Kurt "You dumped him for us? Tell me you're lying"

"I didn't dump him" Tina tried to defend herself "I didn't actually say no. I said I'd try to be there"

"Then try" said Mercedes and with that Tina got drugged to her closet. Half an hour later she was getting her makeup done while arguing with her friends if she should wear a black/red dress or a dark outfit with blouse and skirt.

"But the skirt is better. Come on it's just a game" complained Tina but she finally wore the dress because Kurt and Mercedes didn't let her do else. Time was ten o' clock when she arrived at the place where the football matches were held. She got out of Kurt's car and waved at her friends. She took a deep breath and walked forward. It was full of girls. And most of them had the number #22 painted on their faces. 22 was Mike. Mike Chang. Her fake but still wonderful and amazing boyfriend. Next thing she observed was that all girls were wearing skirts. She was the difference. She mentally thanked Mercedes and Kurt for giving her this opportunity and with her head held high. Of course her heart started beating really fast as more and more girls turned their heads to look at her with envy and jealousy but Tina thought that it was about time she had a little more courage. So she passed through them with a determined look and got where the players were sitting. They were having a break.

"Chang focus. We have to win this thing" she heard Puck while she was approaching them.

"Puck it's just a game. We're already winning. It's just… I really wanted Tina to come and she didn't" she heard Mike and by thinking _"Wow he's really acting so well. Or not…" _she took the situation in her hands.

"And why on hell would you even think of that?" she asked with an adorable but still determined voice putting her hands on her waist.

"Tee you made it" he got up and hugged her tightly making her laugh.

"I wouldn't miss it. I told you"

"I know. I just wanted to see you"

"Hey hey lovebirds we're getting sick over here"

"Shut up Karofsky" both Tina and Mike said making everyone laugh. Well not everyone…

"Wait did stutterfly just tell me to shut up?" asked Karofsky pissed and embarrassed.

"Karofsky" started Mike with an angry look but he got interrupted by Tina.

"So what if I did? What are you gonna do?" she pussed it over the edge trying hard not to stutter while her heart started beating really really fast. She looked into Karofsky's eyes only to see shock. Silence grew and all looks even Mike's –although he quickly took it off- were on Tina's face which made it even harder for her not to blush. The angry expression on Karofsky's face turned to a grin and then a chuckle.

"Seems like stutterfly finally learned to speak back"

"None of your business" snapped Mike but he got interrupted by the others saying that break time was over. Tina said good luck to Mike kissing him hard on the mouth making clear to the other girls that she wouldn't take any of their bullshit and then sat to her seat. Of course Mc-kinley won with Mike achieving the most goals and catching with his eyes Tina only to see her cheering for him. When the game ended she signed him that she would be waiting for him outside. After five minutes Mike appeared only to find around him girls with #22 on their faces. He smiled a little bit trying to find Tina. When he did he passed through them, took Tina in his hands and span her around making her laugh.

"Congratulations Ninja" she teased him and then added "but you're making your fans jealous"

"Who cares?" he murmured and buried his face in her hair. They stayed like that a little bit and then Mike spoke again "I really can't believe you stood up to Karofsky" he smiled.

"Neither do I. I'm sure he praised you for training me" said Tina sarcastically.

"Actually he didn't. He was still too surprised to make a comment like that"

"Poor him" said Tina making him laugh.

"Well enough of Karofsky. Let's go celebrate" said Mike and taking her hand he leaded her to his car. He opened the door for her and before closing it he whispered "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look today?" making Tina blush for like the millionth time but also feel wanted and loved. Something Artie never gave to her. And as it seemed he never would.

**That's it! Chapter 8 for you. Hahah. Next chapter will have more interaction between our beloved tike so get excited and wait for the next chapter. Also review to tell me your opinion about the story or THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE in the story. That's it! I'm done here. Hope you liked it! Bye! See ya next time awesome tike lovers!**

**P.S. sorry for any mistakes I just didn't have the time to correct them. I hope you can forgive me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG guys I love you so much! You are so supportive! Thank you all VERY much for your amazing reviews! You motivate me! So as a gift for making me happy here's another (little) chapter of my tike story! Chapter 9 is on board for you amazing readers! In this chapter Tina and Mike get a little bit sexy haha!**

As Mike got into the car Tina asked him where they were going. He smiled and answered quickly.

"I was thinking about going for a drink in a new club that opened a few weeks ago" he said happily. Tina mentally thanked Mercedes and Kurt one more time for making her wear the dress and then nodded which made Mike grin.

"_He seems so pleased"_ thought Tina and an idea popped in her mind _"You can't hide from me Mike Chang I'll find out if you like me too whether you want it or not"_ she decided so she put her plan I action.

"You know… you faked it really good. I'm talking about the whole –I wanted Tina to come but she didn't- excuse. You're a really good actor" she said but she received no answer from him. From the corner of her eyes she saw his hands grabbing the steering wheel harder and she felt uneasy. Could it be? Mike not acting? Tina tried to lighten the mood "Did I say something that offended you?" she asked in an apologetic tone.

"_Okay maybe it was a mistake. I shouldn't have said something like that"_ she thought but Mike responded.

"No Tee it's ok. I just umm… remembered something" he tried to avoid the question and then he added "You are a good actress too. You know the whole –I wouldn't miss it for anything- part" he said trying to smile but he failed completely. His words made Tina made Tina feel uncomfortable. Because she didn't fake it. Even before 'Cedes' and Kurt's insistence she really wanted to go and see him. She felt kind of angry with Mike. How could he believe that she acted when he could see her real happiness? On the other hand she couldn't be angry or blame him because she was the one who praised him for acting in the first place. So did that seem that Mike wasn't acting? That he really wanted Tina to be there and cheer for him? Tina took the risk and answered Mike's previous comment about her acting skills.

"Yeah thanks… I guess"

"You guess?" he answered back smiling a little bit.

"Yeah… I mean. I really wanted to come. I wasn't acting" she admitted and caught her breath. Mike seemed a little surprised but then a huge smile appeared in his face.

"That's great Tee because I really wanted you to come too! I was really waiting for you" he admitted and Tina smiled widely. She didn't look at him she hid her face behind her hair but Mike could see it. And her smile melted his heart. They remained in silence for the rest of the drive when finally Mike parked the car and stopped the engine. They both got out of the car and entered the club. Tina got a little nervous seeing the people around her. Tall blonde and brunette girls with high heels and short dresses. In front of them she felt like a baby. She started trembling but Mike took her hand squeezing it. She gave him a small smile but she was too nervous to keep a calm face. Mike leaded her to the bar and they sat on the chairs.

"So what do you think?" asked Mike and Tina felt like something was stuck in her lunges and she couldn't breathe. She cleared her throat and answered.

"C-c-classy" she stuttered receiving a smile from him.

"Uncomfortable much?"

"A l-little b-bit"

"Don't worry" he said caressing her hair with his hand "We won't be alone for a long time. Guys are gonna come with their chicks"

"R-Really? I d-don't think I'm p-properly dressed"

"You're incredible Tina" he stated and then added "So what are you gonna drink?"

"Are we allowed to drink alcohol here?" she asked in a stressed tone.

"Of course we are" he chuckled.

"I thought it was illegal"

"It is. But they won't check us"

"Okay then I guess I'll take a vodka"

"Two vodkas please" Mike said to the barman and then he turned to Tina again "So we have to play couple for a little more today" Tina was about to agree when she heard herself say something completely different from what she intended to say.

"It's ok. I don't mind actually. I like it when you're near me" she admitted and she saw Mike's smile grow.

"I like it too. I lose the truck of time"

"Yeah time passes so quickly when I'm with you" she said and tried to keep her eyes to his face.

"Maybe because we are made for each other for real" he looked into her eyes like she was the only person in the club.

"Yeah maybe" she stated and before she could notice it they both started leaning towards each other. Their faces were centimeters away and Mike's lips parted making Tina want to kiss him right away. As she closed her eyes she felt his breath on her face.

"Hey Changs stop swallowing each other and let's start the party" Puck scared them making Tina jump and Mike blink. They both looked at him with serious faces and let out a sigh. Puck had some two girls in his arms –like one wasn't enough- Finn was with a brunette whispering to each other and all the other guys were fooling around with their girls. Mike left his seat and went behind Tina putting his arms around her waist and making her smile. Soon enough everyone except Mike and Tina were drunk. Finn spoke to Tina but his words didn't make sense and only made her laugh hard. Mike whispered then in Tina's ear.

"You wanna dance?" she agreed and felt him dragging her to the dance floor. Just then a new song started. It was called Te siento by Wisin and Yandel. Tina flashed a knowing smile to Mike who laughed. She put her hands around his neck and his hands moved around her waist. As they started dancing Tina felt Mike's hands lowering to her hips.

"Okay Mike Chang. You wanna play? Let's play then" she thought and started moving her hips seductively. Mike's breath stopped for a second. Tina turned pushing her back to his chest. She took his hands and moved them to her hips again and started dancing. Mike buried his face in her hair smelling her scent. He closed his eyes and felt Tina's hand caressing his. Tina could feel his quick breath and smiled. She felt really proud of herself for making him feel like that because of her actions. She turned around to face him. He placed his head on hers and her hands moved to his chest. They kept dancing close to each other until the song ended. Tina lifted her head and found Mike smiling at her. So she smiled widely back. By the time it was 1:30 o' clock in the morning the party ended and everyone started going home.

"Are you drunk?" asked Tina.

"Do I seem like I'm drunk?" Mike laughed.

"It's just… If you feel dizzy we'd better take a taxi"

"I'm ok Tee don't worry. I 'll take you home safe" he promised and Tina smiled. Half an hour later Mike parked his car in front of Tina's house.

"Today was fun" she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah it was" he answered.

"I have to go. I'm late" she stated and opened the door "Bye Mike goodnight" she closed the door and started heading to her house when she heard a car's door open and close then Mike's voice stopped her.

"Tina wait" She turned around and he approached her "I just wanted to thank you for coming today"

"It wasn't a big deal. It was my pleasure to come" she said making him smile.

He took a step forward and by whispering "Sweet dreams" he leaned and gave her a kiss near her lips. She shivered at the action but a smile appeared on her face. As he went to his car she unlocked the door and with a last wave at him she closed it. Luckily her parents were asleep. She went to her room and closed the door slowly. After changing in her pajamas she sat on her bed thinking.

"Crap I'm seriously falling for him" was her last thought before falling asleep.

**That's it! I wanna thank you one more time for your support! You know what to do! Review to tell me your opinion about the story or thing you would like to see! I've already received some opinions which I'm gonna include so there's a lot more to come! See ya later tikelovers!**

**P.S. Answer to Loasa's question: Hello and thank you so much for reviewing my story. Usually I update the story every 3 or 4 days but sometimes (like the last time) it takes me like up to 6 days to update. Still I'm doing my best to stick to my promises haha I also love the Mercedes-Tina-Kurt friendship VERY much! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tadaaaa Chapter 10 is here yay! Omg guys you motivate me so much! I love you all and your reviews/follows/views/favs are amazing! This chapter has a little twist so prepare yourselves. Ok ready? Set. Go! (Again for any mistakes please forgive me…)**

Six days later was when Tina was heading to her class with a huge grin on her face. She and Mike had skipped class because Mike had promised her to take her eat donuts. He also said how he always kept his promises and she teased him that it wasn't true. So the previous day Mike texted Tina he would come and pick her up. Little did Tina know that when she got into his car he had completely different plans than he seemed to have.

_********Flashback*********_

"_Mike? This isn't the way to school" noticed Tina five minutes after she had gotten into his car._

"_I know silly. Who said we're going to school?" he grinned but Tina looked at him confused so he explained "You say I don't keep my promises. I 'm proving you I do. I'm taking you for donuts" he smiled and Tina frowned._

"_We're skipping class?" she asked and he laughed._

"_Yeah why? You should be happy"_

"_I've never skipped class" she admitted and Mike looked surprised._

"_Seriously? Then you should be definitely happy. Live a little" he teased her and she smacked his hand making him laugh out loud. Fifteen minutes later they reached their destination. It was freezing cold outside so Mike hugged Tina to warm her making her smile. When they got into the coffee shop they ordered their donuts._

"_Which do you want?" he asked and Tina thought about it a little bit._

"_The one with chocolate" she smiled and took out his wallet._

"_Two donuts with chocolate" he ordered and took some money out handing it to the cashier._

"_Mike what are you doing?" asked Tina pointing at his hand._

"_Oh come on there's no chance you're paying for it" he stated smiling at her. She pouted and he kissed her cheek._

"_Fine" she murmured and he chuckled. He took the donuts and gave one to Tina. They sat at a table near the window. Tina took a bite f her donut and gasped._

"_Oh my god this is so damn good" she pointed out and made Mike laugh._

"_I know where I take you" he took a bite of his donut too._

"_Sure you do" answered Tina._

"_So you're missing school?" he teased her after minute of silence._

"_I still feel kinda bad but I don't quite regret it" _

"_That's great to hear. See? I always fulfill my promises"_

"_Yeah you do" Tina looked inside his eyes. He looked back at her admiring her beautiful black hair with the pink strikes. _

"_You want one more donut?" he took his gaze away and asked tried hard to swallow._

"_Oh no I'm full thank you" she answered smiling. They talked for a long time about different things. About their families and their dreams. Their fears or hopes. Mike suddenly reached for his mobile phone and looked at the hour. So did Tina. Time had passed so fast._

"_So you ready? You wanna head back to school?" he asked seeing her worried face._

"_Yeah sure" she answered and they both got out of the coffee shop and made their way to the car. As soon as they reached school they got out of the car and entered the school. Before taking separate ways Tina turned to face Mike._

"_Thank you very much for today" she sad in a sweet tone._

"_It's nothing Tee. It was my pleasure" he answered and after Tina gave him a kiss on the cheek she headed to her locker._

_*********End of flashback**********_

When Tina got in the class she sat down and opened her notebook cheerfully.

"Where have you been?" she heard Kurt's voice behind her.

"Why are you in my class?" she asked confused but Kurt ignored her question with a wave of his hand.

"You didn't answer my question. You never skip class"

"I was with Mike. He promised me to take me for donuts and he fulfilled his promise" explained Tina with a grin on her face.

"You're spending too much time with him lately" noticed Kurt but he got cut by the teacher's voice.

"Mr. Hummel what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own class?" With that Kurt took off but not before giving Tina a meaningful look. She just shrugged and looked away. Kurt was right. All those days Mike and Tina were inseparable. They spent time together day and night talking, laughing, watching movies and ordering Chinese. At school they were always walking around the halls together chatting or just holding hands. They both seemed extremely happy. In glee club they were sitting next to each other and dancing together.

"So I think you've been skipping your goal" said Mercedes at lunch.

"What do you mean?" asked Tina although she already knew what her friend was about to tell her.

"The whole point of this fake relationship was to make Artie jealous and have him back so you won't be miserable anymore. Then you claim that you have feelings for Mike and that this whole relationship might not be fake from your part. Yet you don't do anything to change this fake status and make it real.

"So?" asked Tina trying to sound cool.

"So you and Mike make a great job pretending to be lovebirds but I think you've forgotten about telling you it's not acting for you anymore"

"It's just… I don't know. It's so weird. Mike makes me feel so good"

"Then get together and problem solved"

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" asked Tina pouting. Suddenly she felt two hands around her and lips on her temple.

"Hey babe" she heard Mike's voice and smiled. Mercedes gave her a meaningful look. Mike used to call her babe even though supposedly they weren't together despite the fact they both wanted to. But they wouldn't admit it. Not yet.

"Hey handsome" answered Tina and pecked his lips. Kisses were also allowed in this fake/real relationship. Tina's heart would still beat like crazy every time Mike's lips met hers and Mike's hands would always find their way to her face and hair.

"How are you Mercedes?" asked Mike politely.

"Fine you know… just chilling out" she responded with a smile.

"Good" he said and then turned his face to Tina "So… how about taking my girl somewhere nice tonight?" he suggested and Tina's eyes widened a little bit.

"Where?"

"Uh oh surprise" he teased her and she smacked his abs. As soon as she felt his six pack she shivered and turned her face away cause it was getting WAY RED. She hoped that Mike didn't notice.

"So it's a deal? I'll pick you up at eight?" asked Mike and Tina nodded. He just smiled and before he went away he kissed her hair.

"Ok it's not normal don't you see it? I mean which fake couple goes on a date on Friday night?"

"Us?" asked Tina but seeing Mercedes' look she added "We're just having fun. Time passes so fast and well when I'm with him" she admitted. Mercedes didn't comment further her friend's declaration. After lunch Tina was walking to her next class when she heard a voice from inside a class.

"Help please?" It was Artie. She decided to go and see what he wanted.

"What's going on?" she asked entering the classroom and Artie's eyes light up.

"I need something I can't reach" he explained and Tina rushed to help him. In the back of her mind she noted that it was the first time they've been together alone since the day she told him to move on. The day she and Mike gave their first kiss. The day that rocked her world. As Tina looked the floor she saw a mess. It seemed like Artie had already tried to get what he wanted unsuccessfully and he had thrown like everything on the floor. Looking again at Artie she kept a neutral face.

"Which one do you want?" she asked and reached to catch the one he pointed at. She then stooped to put the rest of the things in their previous position. Artie tried to help her and for a minute she thought it was kind of him to help her. But then Artie's hands found the back of her neck and pushed her face towards his. As a result Artie's lips locked hard with hers. Tina's eyes widened for a moment but after realizing what was going on she pushed him away and slapped him.

"What the hell woman? What are you doing?" asked Artie caressing his cheek.

"What are YOU doing Artie?" whispered Tina unable to shout at him.

"I told you I won't give up on you" he confirmed simply looking into her eyes.

Tina didn't respond. She shook her head and quickly exited the classroom. She entered the girls' bathroom and there was when tears started to run down her cheeks. She was waiting for this damn kiss so long. Yet she felt so confused about it. It really surprised her. It made her happy too because it was a proof that Artie really wanted to be with her. Yet it was awkward. Mike's kiss felt… well nothing like Artie's. In Mike's kiss she could feel the heat rising in her body. Artie's was more simple… and forced. Tina decided to stay in the bathroom for the rest of the hour. She tried to fix her ruined makeup but more tears started appearing in her eyes so she gave up and just lay on the floor with her head in her hands. When she heard the bell ring she stood up and looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red.

"_Fuck"_ she thought and tried to calm down. As she got out of the bathroom she received some curious looks from a couple of cheerleaders but she ignored them.

"Okay what's going on with you? You've been to class only one hour today" she heard Kurt come near her as she opened her locker. Tina didn't answer and Kurt took her face in his hand turning it so he could look at her. Seeing her red eyes he hugged her tight quickly.

"Tina sweetie what happened?"

"Artie kissed me" answered Tina and Kurt's eyes widened. After a minute Mercedes joined them and she looked as shocked as Kurt did.

"Ok we have a big problem here" stated Mercedes and Tina rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? Big news"

"So let me get this straight. From having Artie then breaking up with him then being with Mike to make Artie jealous then starting having feelings about him you get to have him AND Artie on your knees fighting for who is gonna be your boyfriend because they're both crazy about you? That's a great progress girl" pointed Kurt and Tina turned to look at him.

"Ok clearly this is all in your mind. We don't even know if Mike likes me like that and the fact that Artie kissed me doesn't mean he is CRAZY IN LOVE with me again or something"

"You're slow girl. You don't understand anything. First Mike is SO obvious. It's like he's screaming Tee I want you mineee or something like that. Like it's written on his forehead. Second Artie kissed you. Some time ago he didn't even give a shit about you. Which means something has changed. And what changed is that he understood –late I know but still- that he wants you by his side. Results: Mike Chang begging on his knees for you, Artie Abrams begging on his knees for you aka fight between those two for you. Simple"

"Okay you've lost it. Like seriously" Tina tried to ignore him but something inside her told her that Kurt wasn't that wrong. His words really made sense after all.

"So what are you gonna do Tina?" asked Mercedes and Tina shrugged.

"I don't know. I really don't know" she said after taking a deep breath. From the corner of her eye she saw Mike talking with his friends. Their eyes met and he winked at her. She gave him back a weak smile. Again this warm sensation filled her body making her shiver. It was like his eyes pierced hers making her not wanting to look at anything else but him. And then Artie's face popped into her mind and erased all the warm feeling Mike had just transmitted her.

"_What on HELL am I gonna do_?" thought Tina feeling the most desperate person in the world.

**Next chapter will be kind of… I don't know how to describe it. In simple words Tina tells Mike the big news. So imagine what comes next… Reviews about the story are welcomed and you already know I love to hear things you want me to include in this fic. I don't have a problem taking requests! So that's it for now. See ya next time amazing readers! Get excited for chapter 11!**

**Answer to Loasa: You are in my mind! I can't explain it either. I was thinking about doing Mike's POV for the next chapter haha! So I guess your petition is already approved haha And here is a special thanks to you for your wonderful reviews you give me every time. Thank you so much! (you're a guest so I can't really send you a message directly haha) See ya next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back! Yeap with a new chapter-the eleventh to be exact- and I may inform you that while I was writing it I really had mixed emotions. I think you'll understand why I'm saying this! Oh My God you guys are sooo amazing! Your reviews really make my day. Thank you soooo much! Here's chapter 11 for you! Enjoy! (As I said before this chapter will contain some Mike's POV too) I wrote this chapter so quickly that I didn't even have tome to correct it. For any mistakes… you know haha**

**Answer to Stellaaaa: OMG I'm from Greece too! I didn't know that there are other Greek tike shippers! YAYYYY I'm not alone! By the way thank u for reviewing! :D**

"So I guess I'll see you at 8" said Mike.

"Sure" Tina managed a smile. She was leaning on his car's door and got up to give Mike a little peck on his lips. Mike's response was immediate. His hands moved to her face and hair and he pushed her softly against the car. Tina's hands moved quickly around his neck.

"Holy shit" thought Tina when she felt his hands rest in her lower back. Mike broke the kiss and smiled at her. She winked at him and saw some cheerleaders looking at her with jealousy. She grinned widely and after Mike gave her a kiss on her forehead she got into her Kurt's car who was waiting for her. She waved at him and he winked. As Kurt started driving she caught herself humming.

"Tina you should feel awful yet you're humming happily" Kurt eyed her and she just shrugged. As Kurt parked outside her house she thanked him for bringing her home and he wished her to have a good time with Mike.

Time passed quickly and Tina was still trying to decide what to wear. She finally gave up and texted Mike.

_To Mike_

_Should I dress formal?_

She typed and his answer came within seconds as always.

_From Mike_

_Definitely_ he texted and added a wink. Tina looked inside her wardrobe for something suitable. A dark blue dress caught her eye. She had never worn it before because of its low neckline. But for that day it seemed just fine so she decided to put it on. Mike in the meantime was reading Tina's message again and again smiling. He had just arrived from the place he was about to take Tina. He didn't really care about what he was going to wear although he told Tina to dress formally. The only thing he was waiting for was to see her.

"Hey mum I'm going on a date with Tina so I'm gonna be kinda late ok?" he informed his mother.

"Okay son give her my greetings and tell her to come sometime by. I really want to see her again" responded Mike's mum waving as her son got out of the house wearing a nice white shirt and black trousers.

"_He's so handsome!"_ she thought and closed the door. She could smell his cologne meters away. He had overdone it a little bit but it was kinda cute. Tina straightened her hair and after putting some makeup and her favorite high heeled boots she took her bag and climbed down the stairs. It was when Mike arrived outside her house and got out of the car. He stood right outside the door. He could hear a conversation from inside the house.

"So where are you going?" _That must be Tina's mum_, thought Mike.

"On a date with Mike" he heard his Tina's voice. _Wait did I just say my Tina?_ He thought and blushed a little bit.

"It must be pretty serious judging from the way you dressed"

"Mum it's just a date. I just want to look beautiful"

"You do sweetie. You always do"

Mike's excitement rose and with a determined move he rang the bell. He took a deep breath and waited for the door to open. When it did in front of him was Tina's mum. He gulped.

"Good evening Mrs. Chang" he greeted and Tina's mum smiled.

"You must be Mike"

"Yeah I'm here to take Tina out"

"Hey Mike" Tina appeared from the kitchen. Mike couldn't take his eyes from her. She was really beautiful.

"_Exceptional, gorgeous, magical"_ he thought trying to find the perfect word to describe the woman he had in front of him. Tina smirked a little bit at his expression and he cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked trying to sound calm.

"Yeah sure. Bye mum"

"Bye Mrs. Cohen-Chang. Nice to meet you" greeted Mike making Tina's mum smile once more.

"Nice to meet you too. Have fun" she responded and closed the door. They walked in silence and Mike opened his car's door for Tina.

"What a gentleman" she teased him, making him smile widely "So where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you?" Mike winked at her and making her roll her eyes "You are very VERY beautiful Tina. I have to keep my eyes open so that nobody tries to take you away from me"

"Oh don't worry about that. I won't go anywhere without you. Thank you anyway. You look very handsome too" she answered blushing a little bit making Mike smirk.

"My mum missed you. She wants to see you again" he informed her.

"Really? That's really nice! I would love to see her again too"

"Then we can plan a –at Mike's house- date so you can see each other" he suggested making Tina laugh. The rest of the ride they talked about a new glee project. It was called Duets and they were paired up together. Mike suddenly stopped his car making Tina blink.

"Where are we?" she asked and Followed Mike getting out of the car.

"Just give me your hand and close your eyes" said Mike smiling and extending his hand. Tina looked at him for a second then gave him her hand and closed her eyes. Mike passed one arm around her waist to guide her. He could feel her trembling and he smiled "Just trust me" he whispered in her ear and they began walking. Tina could hear the sound of water as they approached the place Mike was taking her. Salt water. They were at the sea. After a second they stopped walking and Tina heard Mike taking a deep breath.

"Ok you can open your eyes" he said nervously. Tina did as he said. She clearly didn't expect what she saw. She was right. They were at the sea. A little bit further from the place where the waves ended there was a table with food and many candles. Flowers adorned the table. The clear sky was allowing the shining stars to give a more romantic tone to the evening. Tina's mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe it. Mike was biting his lip waiting for her reaction.

"_Maybe it's too much"_ he thought and cleared his throat.

"We can go somewhere else if you don't like it" he said but Tina interrupted him quickly.

"Did you do all that for me?" she whispered still shocked.

"Yeah but if you don't like it we might leave and go- "

"Are you kidding me? This is AMAZING!" exclaimed Tina and turned around to hug him tightly. Mike smiled widely and when they pulled apart Tina went close to the table and started laughing.

"Oh my God this is so freaking wonderful. Thank you so much Mike" she said grinning and Mike laughed.

"You're welcome. It's nothing actually" he pointed out.

"I demand a picture" she said laughing taking out her mobile phone and Mike took it from her hands.

"As you wish" he said formally and then taking Tina in his hug he took two pictures of them. Then he pulled her chair so she could sit.

"I'm glad you like it. I was a bit nervous if it is too much"

"Mike this is the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me she exclaimed happily making Mike smile from ear to ear.

"I'm glad then" he said "Wine?" he added winking at her.

"Of course" she answered and he put some in her glass.

"It's so beautiful here. It transmits peace and quiet"

"It's one of my favorite places" admitted Mike.

"Thank you for sharing"

"No problem. So which song do you think we should sing for the project?" asked Mike while they started eating.

"I don't know. I mean… There are so many songs we could sing. Any suggestions?"

"No" he laughed "but we better not pick a difficult one. I'm not the best singer out there"

"Garbage" said Tina laughing causing Mike to raise his eyebrow "I've heard you sing before. You are very good!"

"You say that" he returned and she rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking about singing Could I have this kiss forever by Whitney Houston and Enrique Iglesias"

"Wow that's a pretty serious song. I don't know if I can pull it out" he said a little bit frightened.

"Oh come on you'll be ok. All we have to do is some practice and we're done"

"I guess we can try" said Mike still insecure about her election "So how was your day after… you know our morning trip?" he asked trying to change the subject. Clearly not a good move. Tina being the naïve and impulsive girl she was, she answered quickly without a second thought.

"Artie kissed me today" she spat out and regretted her own words the instant moment they came out of her mouth. Mike choked the food he was eating and his face turned a million of different colors "Mike are you ok?" asked Tina preoccupied but Mike held a hand out stopping her from getting up from her seat. He took a sip of his water and blinked a little bit.

"Wow that was a surprise. Uhmmm good thing he did… I guess" he turned his gaze away from hers and drank the whine he had in his glass by once. Tina bit her lower lip at his move but he didn't notice. Tina didn't answer to his comment and tried to focus on her food but suddenly she didn't have much appetite. She looked at the waves crashing next to them. The silence was unbearable. Mike couldn't look at Tina anymore. He was upset and confused and disappointed. He had lost her. He filled his glass with wine again and took one more sip. He cleared his throat and finally looked at her.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked hoping for a response like –I'll stay with you of course- but Tina answered a simple "I don't know" shrugging. Mike closed his eyes for a second biting his lip so that he would prevent himself from screaming that there was nothing to think about and that she should stay with him. But he couldn't do that because after all they weren't in a real relationship and she wasn't his girlfriend although he wanted her as hell to be. From the corner of his eye he caught her shivering so he got up and put on her shoulders his black jacket.

"Thanks" she murmured trying hard to give him a small smile but she failed to. He went back to his seat and tried to find something to say but the only thing that escaped his mouth was a huff.

"Should we get going?" asked Tina clearly not standing the silence and Mike nodded. They both stood up and headed to the car. As they got in he turned on the heater because he could see Tina still shivering. What he didn't know was that Tina wasn't shivering from the cold but from her want to cry. But she couldn't let herself crack in front of him so she was trying to hold the tears back and her sobs well hidden under her throat. Mike was driving pretty fast so in minimum time they were outside of Tina's house.

"Thanks for the jacket" managed to say Tina but she didn't look at him.

"It's ok" he responded with his hands grabbing hard the steering wheel.

"Goodnight" whispered Tina but she didn't get any response "I'm gonna see you tomorrow right?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah… Although I can't return you home. I have… ummm practice. You know. For football" he answered unwillingly.

"It's ok. There's no problem. So see you tomorrow" Tina looked at him and he nodded. Tina took a breath and stepped out of the car closing slowly the door. Mike waited until she got inside her house and then the motionless mask he had in his face cracked and turned to a sad expression. He put his head in his hands and tried to calm down. Tina was observing him from the window and tears started running down her cheeks.

"_You're so stupid Tina. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID"_ she thought and more tears filled her eyes. Mike started the car again and drove quickly to his house. When he got in he saw his mother. He didn't say a word but Mrs. Chang being a mother understood everything.

"I'm not gonna see her anytime soon right?" she asked and when Mike shook his head without a word she nodded sadly "Do you wanna talk about it?" she tried to help but Mike ignored her and went straight to his room. As he got in he locked the door and sat on his bed.

"_That's it Mike Chang. You had your opportunity and you lost it. Once you finally found a good girl you lost her. It really was only acting for her. Shit I fell in love with her although I saw from the first time she was really in love with Artie. And now I end up heartbroken. My feelings for Tina every day get stronger and stronger. With her I feel so happy and complete. But she's not mine. And she won't be. I could have told her. Maybe… Maybe if I had told her before she would have thought about it. Maybe if I had revealed my feelings before she could mention Artie there's a chance she would have thought it twice. But who am I kidding? I'm talking about Tina Cohen-Chang. She would have told me anyway. I really thought that Tina could feel this game getting serious. All the kisses, the dates, the looks, the smiles. I thought they were real. But no. Of course. For her the only man that exists is Artie. I exist only as the fake boyfriend that now might be the ex fake boyfriend. What the hell she might not even want to see me now. She will be too busy hanging out with Artie again. Oh come on Mike don't be ridiculous. Tina isn't that kind of a person. But the truth is that if she goes back to Artie then I won't stand it. Tina. The girl I'm dreaming of every night. The girl that opened my eyes. The girl that made me feel things no one made me feel. The girl I love. Yes I love her. Because even though she doesn't feel the same she is here by my side. Supporting me when I'm insecure. Giving me one of her sweetest smiles to cheer me up. Holding my hand and kissing my cheek. Letting me keep her in my embrace for more than a fake couple would. Kissing me passionately and dancing with me. Blushing every time I say a complement. She doesn't even stutter when she's with me. I thought that the luck of stutter meant something more. That she had feelings for me. That she was comfortable with me because I gave her this feeling of safety as her boyfriend. Not her fake boyfriend. Not her friend. We've been close for so much time. How can Tina not feel all that? How?"_ all these thoughts overwhelmed Mike's mind making him feel horrible. There was one solution. To avoid Tina. And that was what he was planning to do from then on. What he didn't know was that while he was thinking all these things, Tina was sobbing in her room feeling a hole in her chest and a pain in her heart. And she knew why. She loved him.

**I told you this was gonna be intense. Didn't I? Well here you have it! Alright this is quite a big chapter I guess haha. You know that reviews show me your love. So review to tell me your opinion, tell me things you want to see in my story (I have already accomplished one idea) and stay in touch for the next chapter!**

**P.S. I have an idea for a NEW TIKE STORY. How many of you will follow me to this new story? Waiting for your answers! Goodbye and happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaa I'm back! First some answers for my guest reviewers!**

**Answer to Loasa: it's ok sweetheart I don't have anything to forgive you. only the fact that you read my story makes me feel very happy! I hope you liked Mike's POV!**

**Answer to tessgleek : oh my god what an amazing review!thank you so much for your support! **

**Now I know you didn't like it that Tina revealed to Mike that Artie kissed her but…. That's how the story goes hahaha Ok so here I have the 12th chapter for you. It includes the song Could I have this kiss forever which I clearly don't own. If I did I would be famous by now haha I hope you'll like this chapter too! Enjoy! (I hope it doesn't suck that much)**

"He doesn't pick up the phone. I haven't seen him from yesterday. He always finds excuses like football, practice, his mum and whatever I don't know. In a couple of hours we will have to perform in front of you guys in glee club and we haven't even practice even once" Tina was almost shouting and Kurt was trying to calm her down.

"Girl chill. Don't shout"

"He doesn't even care if we screw up in front of you. He said we will be fine while only some days before on our date he was afraid of doing this song. What's wrong with him?"

"You is wrong with him" answered Mercedes making Tina confused.

"Huh?" she asked and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You are the reason he acts like that. And to be honest I don't blame him. He likes you that's for sure. But you can't make a decision. So he keeps his distance in case you reject him"

"Avoiding me is not a solution" answered Tina but both Kurt and Mercedes eyed her.

"Girl you have to decide quickly. Cause maybe you'll lose both of them" said Kurt making Tina huff. She picked up her phone and dialed Mike's number once more.

"Come on. Pick it up dammit" she said angry but of course Mike wouldn't answer. He had seen her calls but he was following his plan. He was planning to avoid her as much as he could.

"_What if she finds me and tells me she wants to be with Artie?"_ he thought and walked to reach his locker _"But avoiding her won't last enough"_

"Mike?" he heard a voice beside him. _Shit_. It was Tina. He turned around and tried to smile a little bit.

"Hey" he said and he saw some cheerleaders looking at them so he quickly kissed Tina's forehead.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you" she faked a smile while she was boiling inside.

"You know. Practice. And mum wants a lot of help lately because my father is always late from work so I have to be the one helping"

"We haven't practiced our song" she reminded him.

"It's ok. You'll be perfect. As always"

"What about you?" she took a step to the front and put her hands around his neck. Mike tried hard not to push her hands away. He couldn't do that in front of everyone. Tina had trapped him. So what he did was to put his hands around her waist.

"I'll do my best" he answered and faked a smile when he saw Tina leaning towards him. She didn't kiss him but she whispered in his ear.

"We have to talk" she said and Mike caressed her hair.

"We will" he promised and broke the embrace "I have to go now" he announced leaving Tina speechless.

"Where do you have to go this time? Does the janitor need any help and you volunteer?" Tina said sarcastically making Mike sigh.

"No. I'll see you later" he answered before giving her a little kiss on her cheek. Tina turned red from anger and put her hands on her waist.

"He didn't even tell me where he is going" she exclaimed as Mercedes and Kurt approached her.

"Tina. Leave him alone. You've done enough" said Mercedes and Tina gave her a death glare.

"Oh come on. You represent me as the bad girl who plays with people's feelings"

"Well you kinda do" said Kurt making Tina open her mouth widely.

"I can't believe you" she said and walked away from them. She reached her locker and started taking some books in her hands.

"Tina?" she heard a voice but she didn't turn around. She knew who it was. Artie.

"What do you want?" she asked quickly not really paying attention to what he was saying to her.

"Tina? Do you hear me?" he asked and Tina turned around.

"No I didn't and I really don't want to. Bye" she tried to escape but Artie's hand found hers. She took it away quickly and looked at him.

"What's up with you?" he asked and she rolled her eyes "Problems with your boyfriend?" he said in a teasing tone and she turned very serious.

"I and Mike are perfectly good. I really don't know what made you think otherwise" she hissed and Artie smirked.

"Yeah I see that" he commented.

"What do you want Artie?"

"I want you to go on a date with me" he said and Tina's eyes widen.

"You… What? Artie it seems like you haven't understood I already have a boyfriend" she said but her head started spinning.

"I know. But I still want to" he answered shrugging.

"You're crazy" she turned around to leave but his voice cut her.

"I still love you" he shouted making everyone turn to look at them. Tina's heart started beating fast. He had just declared his love for her in front of everyone. She looked around to find everyone paying attention to them. She turned around to face Artie who was waiting for her response patiently.

"Well… that's too bad Artie. I've moved on. That's what you should do too" she said in a determined tone.

"I said I love you" he repeated weakly.

"I don't. I love Mike. And you have to understand that. I'm sorry Artie. I told you before I'm not interested in you anymore"

"Why? I want you back"

"You can't always have what you won't. You can't have me. I belong to him now" she said meaning every single word. She turned around again and walked away with her head high. She didn't have a reason to be afraid or ashamed. She loved Mike. It was the truth. She just hoped that he was there to hear it.

"Seems like she finally chose" whispered Mercedes to Kurt when Tina disappeared from their sight. Kurt gave her back a knowing smile.

It was glee club time and everyone had gathered to sing their duets. Actually not everyone. Mike was missing. Tina began to worry that he might not come. By the time she thought about texting him he showed up.

"Mike we were waiting for you. Is everything alright?" asked Mr. Schuster.

"I'm sorry. Everything is fine" answered Mike.

"Whenever you're ready guys" announced Mr. Will and Tina stood up. She approached Mike at the piano.

"I thought you wouldn't come" she whispered not looking at him.

"I wouldn't let you alone in this" he answered back and Tina lifted her head to give him a glance. He glanced back and someone cleared his throat interrupting them. They took their places and the music started.

Over and over I look in your eyes  
You are all I desire  
You have captured me  
I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
Mike sang and Tina turned to look at him. His voice was so steady. He really had done a hard work.

I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know  
Followed Tina taking her look from him and looking at her friends.

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever  
They sang together with their voices fitting perfectly. Mike looked at Tina and she gave him a little smile.

Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now you're here by my side  
You are next to me (you're next to me)  
Sang Tina closing her eyes. Her heart was beating fast. She had finally decided. But how would she let him know?

I want to hold you and touch you taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
Oh baby please  
Tina opened her eyes again only to find Mike looking into her eyes. She started moving around the piano. They hadn't really decided on a choreography but Mike caught up quickly.

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever  
Mike's heart started beating fast looking at her. She was glowing. Only her look confused him. She looked so determined and … in love.

"Could it be real?" thought Mike trying not to get his hopes up.

I don't want any night to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way  
Tina sang making Mike shiver. She was gorgeous. Her voice was absolutely perfect. They stopped making circles and started approaching each other.

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
By that time only centimeters were separating them and Mike took Tina's hands in his. She looked first down then up in his eyes. She caressed his face making him close his eyes.

Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

They sang the last part and then Tina took slowly his face in her hands and kissed him.

**I really don't know how I should continue the story. If I make them be together the story must end. If I don't then it might get boring. Give me some ideas! Review to tell me you opinion! Thank you all for your incredible reviews! You make me extremely happy! Happy reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorryyyyy I'm late! Sorry sorry! But here I am with a new chapter that I think that it might make you kinda happy. I want to inform you guys that from tomorrow I start university so I don't know if I will make it anymore to update every 3 or 4 days. It might take longer but don't worry. I won't leave you without a chapter every week! Ok? So I really wanna thank you for all the love I received at the previous chapter. You really made me feel very happy telling me that you don't want my story to end. So I'll try to write as many chapters as I can write! Enough words. Here is your 13th chapter!**

Clapping. Cheering. And more clapping. Mike opened his eyes. He saw Tina smiling at him and then hugging him. He hugged her back mechanically.

"_Wait a minute. She's acting"_ he thought and pulled back giving her a fake smile.

"Well done! Mike I didn't know you were THAT good" said Mr. Schuster patting him on the shoulder.

"I practiced a lot" answered Mike and accepted his friend's high fives. When it came to Artie he tried to smile but he didn't really achieve it. Tina took his hand in hers and leaded him to sit. It was Rachel's and Puck's turn to sing their duet.

"Are you ok?" Tina asked him and he just nodded taking his hand out of hers. She looked down and then in his eyes. He refused to look at her. The rest of the time they kept listening to the duets their friends prepared. Tina was looking at Mike every two minutes but he never turned to look back at her. She started getting really confused.

"_I kissed him. I showed him that I wanna be with him. What is going on?"_ she thought and looked at Mercedes and Kurt for help. They just shrugged without knowing what to do. When glee ended she turned around to talk to him but he spoke first.

"I have practice so see you" he said quickly leaving her speechless.

"What was that?" she asked Mercedes and Kurt when they were the only ones left.

"He rejected you" said Kurt and Tina looked at him shocked.

"H-he can't r-reject me" she stuttered and Mercedes hugged her "No he can't. He can't throw all this. He… can't" said Tina sitting on a chair and putting her head in her hands. Tears started running down her cheeks and a sob escaped her mouth.

"Hey Tee maybe you should go talk to him" suggested Mercedes and Tina shook her head.

"I can't they have football practice"

"They don't have football practice today. It was an excuse Tina" said Kurt sitting next to her.

"So you wanna say he lied to me?"

"Not exactly. He is playing basketball with Puck and Finn today. You know… For fun" said Kurt looking horrified. Mercedes smirked at him and wiped the tears from Tina's face.

"Go girl. Go now. Don't doubt about it anymore"

Tina stood up and took a deep breath. After wiping completely the tears off her eyes she turned to her friends and hugged them.

"Wish me luck" she said and Kurt fixed her blouse making her laugh. She started heading to where Mike was.

"_What if he's gone already?"_ she thought but quickly shoved that thought out of her mind. No negative thoughts Tina. As she started getting closer she could hear Mike, Puck and Finn talk. But that wasn't what caught her eyes.

"_OH MY GOD"_ thought Tina seeing Mike shirtless _"Oh shit he wants to kill me"_ she went closer to hear what they were saying.

"-nd then Rachel said I was stupid for suggesting this song. What the hell? This is the best song ever" said Puck making Finn laugh and Mike smirk. Oh God Mike…

"Mike and Tina were excellent today. Can you give me a tip to make my voice better too?" asked Finn making Mike look away.

"Just practice" he said achieving two points.

"What's going on man?" asked Puck scoring two points too.

"Nothing" said Mike avoiding his gaze.

"Mike we're not stupid. Something is going on" added Finn and Mike exhaled.

"Artie kissed her" said Mike without scoring this time.

"Wait what?" asked Finn looking at Mike with shock.

"So what? What are you afraid of?" asked Puck calmer making Mike shrug.

"I don't know. The fact that he kissed her means he wants her back. He loves her"

"So you do. That doesn't mean anything Mike. Tina is crazy about you" said Puck making Mike sigh "Ok I'll say it more clearly. When she kissed you everyone in the room felt the same"

"Awkwardness?" asked Mike but Finn interrupted him.

"No. Love"

"Even I felt it" said Puck making Mike smile a little bit. Tina all this time was hiding but decided it was time to interact. So she started walking slowly towards them. Puck saw her and nodded.

"Finn can you help me to select a better basket ball?"

"Why what happened?" asked Finn clueless but then saw Tina and understood "Yeah I'm coming" he said and Puck winked at Tina who smiled at him.

"_Tina focus. Your mission now is to make him want you back. Not you looking at his abs. Oh shit I can't concentrate. I will stutter. That's for sure"_ she panicked but after taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Can we talk?" she asked and he turned around surprised.

"Uh hi I I'm sorry I have to go and umm see ya" he said quickly and Tina put her hands on her hips.

"STOP AVOIDING ME" she shouted and her voice echoed causing her own self to shiver. Mike stopped surprised. It was the first time he had heard Tina shout. He turned around to look at her "I really don't know why you're doing this" she continued and he looked down.

"Tina I really don't want to talk about it"

"NO. We have to talk about it. We need to talk about it. And you're going to listen to me you want it or not" she answered looking in his eyes.

"Ok speak" he said and Tina shook her head.

"Sure. I'll start. Ok. First the fact that you avoid me for almost a week irritates me very much and it's rude. Then I really don't know what happened to you. I mean from the moment you learned about Artie's kiss your behavior changed completely" she told him without taking a single breath. It was the first time Mike had seen her that pissed.

"What did you want me to do? Start bouncing up and down happily?" he said sarcastically and Tina sighed.

"No I didn't expect that but-"

"He fucking kissed you Tina. He kissed you. Meaning he still has feelings for you. So there you go. You have your boyfriend back. Leave me alone" he shouted back making Tina even angrier.

"Are you stupid? That's what you think? The fact that I kissed you after the song didn't tell you anything?"

"It's acting Tina. I know it now. It was acting all the time" he said leaving her speechless. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Was it? Tell me Mike. Was it just acting?" she asked and Mike looked into her eyes.

"Yes it was" he answered after gulping.

"So the date we went on Friday night was acting too? Who were we acting for Mike?" she asked trying to stay calm but the tears were already filling her eyes.

"It was a good excuse to make Artie even more jealous" he replied without meaning what he was saying.

"So this is what you think?" she asked whispering and the tears started running down her cheeks "You really think that all this time I was using you to get Artie back?"

"Weren't you?" asked Mike looking in her eyes.

"No you idiot. I don't want Artie back. I want you back" she said getting closer to him.

"Why?" he asked getting closer to her too.

"Because" she said lifting her head to look at him "I love you" she admitted without hesitating. Mike didn't answer. He just looked at her. She didn't know what else to say. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek and tried to speak again.

"Mi-" she tried to say his name but Mike interrupted her crushing his lips on hers. Her hands moved to the back of his neck grasping his hair and his hands moved around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"_Shit"_ thought Tina when she felt Mike's abs and Mike lifted her from the ground. Mike's head was spinning. _"Is this real? Is she mine?"_

"Are you mine? Do I have you without acting? Tina answer me. Are you mine?" he asked frantically making Tina smile widely.

"Yes Mike. I'm yours. Don't doubt about it again. I don't care if Artie wants me back. I don't care if he kisses me a million times. I want you. Mike. I fell in love with you without knowing it. But now I know. I want to be with you. Only you. You are mine do you understand me?" she asked making him smile widely.

"So we're a real couple now? No more theater?"

"No. We're real. We don't have to pretend" she reassured him and he put her back to the ground.

"Tina. I love you" he said making her cry.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry for creating so many obstacles"

"No babe it's ok. It's my fault too. I shouldn't have behaved like that" he caressed her hair making her shiver "So you wanna go for a mike's house date?" he asked making her laugh.

"In one condition" she said making him raise his eyebrow "Wear a shirt" she said making him smirk evilly.

"Why am I distracting you?" he teased her bringing her again close to him.

"I told you Mike. You're mine now. I don't want any silly cheerleaders looking at you. And since you're mine, this is mine too" she said touching his abs.

"I like it when you're jealous" he said wearing a shirt and she sighed.

"It's not jealousy"

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" asked Mike putting one arm around her waist and leading her out.

"Precaution" she said smiling making him laugh.

"Oh right" he said kissing her cheek. As they walked to his car Tina saw her friends hiding behind Kurt's car. She chuckled and winked at them.

"So are you ready to meet mummy again? He teased her.

"Oh yeah definitely" she answered laughing. Mike started the car and began driving. Tina couldn't stop smiling. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss at Mike's cheek making him smile.

"Thank you" he said in a serious tone. "_Thank you for making me the happiest person in the world"_ he thought.

"No" answered Tina "Thank YOU" she added thinking the same as he did before. And that's when a fake couple turned to a real one and two people found love without even knowing it at first. That's when two people found love in an unexpected yet magical way.

**DON'T PANIC the story doesn't end here. I just wanted to write a good epilogue for this chapter. It's like closing the circle of the fake couple and opening a new door named 'Tike as real couple' ahaha. I really don't know when I'm going to update but I'll make sure to not be very late. Ok guys. One more time thank you for all you love and support. Thank you for reviewing and following. Thanks for all the favorites and views. Prepare yourselves for tike as real couple hehe See ya!**

**P.S. Did you see the promo for 4x05? Mike comes back! My baby! And did you see Tina's face in 0:02? Could it be a tike scene? I HOPE SOOOOO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know. I'm sorry. It's just that university makes me soooo tired and I have the other story I'm writing too so… Ok this is not an excuse… I won't speak more. Right to the chapter!**

Mike parked his car out of his house and smiled at Tina. She took his hand in hers and they entered the house together.

"Mum? I'm home" shouted Mike and Mrs. Chang came out of the kitchen.

"You came so early today. What happened?" she asked but then she saw Tina in front of her and her eyes widened.

"Surprise" smiled Mike.

"Oh my God Tina. How are you?" asked Mrs. Chang smiling from ear to ear and giving Tina a sweet hug.

"I'm fine. Thank you" answered Tina hugging her back.

"Where's dad?" asked Mike and Mrs. Chang frowned.

"Late from work again"

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Chang. We'll keep you company" offered Tina with a smile.

"Oh how sweet of you Tina" said Mrs. Chang caressing Tina's cheek "but I'm perfectly fine. You guys go do everything you want. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"No I'm fine" answered Tina and Mike agreed.

"Wanna see a movie?" asked Mike and Tina smiled widely.

"Sure" she said sitting on the couch. Mike's mum looked at them adoringly and went back to the kitchen to continue the cake she was making.

"What kind of movie do you wanna watch?" asked Mike and Tina shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'd prefer it not to be a thriller" she requested and he smiled at her.

"Are you afraid of thrillers?"

"No it's just that thrillers are better at night. Without any lights on and with full volume. In the dark you can see the red blood glowing" she teased him in a scary tone and he faked a scared face.

"So Figgins was right. You are a vampire after all" he gulped making Tina laugh out loud.

"I'm a thirsty vampire ready to bite you" she showed her teeth and Mike touched his neck with his hands making both of them laugh. He then picked a movie and sat next to Tina.

"So what are we seeing?" asked Tina when Mike passed his hand around her shoulders.

"Romance" he smiled and she gave a look at the cover of the DVD.

"Fifty first dates?" she asked and he nodded "I've been dying to see this movie but I never got the chance to" she said making him smile "Well… I did. Someone else didn't have the time to see it with me" she added and Mike's eyebrow rose "He was completely more interested in his video game" she sighed and Mike kissed her shoulder.

"Well you get the chance to see it now" he said and received a kiss on the cheek from her. As the movie started Tina rested her head on Mike's shoulder.

"If I ever lost my memory would you try to get me back?" asked Tina in the middle of the movie.

"Every single day" he answered and his eyes met hers. They started leaning to each other at the same time. Mike's lips found Tina's by the time the door of Mike's door opened. They quickly pulled apart and looked behind only to find Mike's dad getting in the house.

"Michael I thought you had basketball practice with your friends" told Mr. Chang and seeing Tina he smiled a little bit "Hello miss" he greeted her extending his arm. Tina shook it murmuring a low hello.

"Dad this is Tina. Tina this is my dad" Mike said and Tina smirked.

"Nice to meet you" she said making Mr. Chang nod.

"Nice to meet you too" he answered and made his way to the kitchen to greet his wife.

"Oh my god I feel so ashamed" said Tina putting her face in her hands.

"Why?" asked Mike taking her hands in his.

"Because" she pointed out "he saw us kissing" she patted his chest making him laugh.

"Oh don't worry he has seen worse" said Mike making Tina's smile fade. As soon as that happened his face turned to serious and looked the other way.

"What do you mean he has seen worse?" Tina almost whispered moving awkwardly in her seat.

"Well… I brought Brittany here a couple of times" he explained. Tina swallowed and looked away.

"Oh I understand" commented Tina blinking.

"Oh no you don't. We didn't do anything" Mike tried to explain but Tina interrupted him.

"Mike you don't have to explain anything"

"No I want you to know. I didn't move on with her. She wanted to but I always postponed it" he admitted and Tina turned her head to look at him.

"Why? I mean every male in our school wants to sleep with her" said Tina bitterly and then bit her lower lip.

"Exactly the reason I didn't move forward with her. Back then I knew that Brittany wouldn't be able to hold a serious faithful relationship. And this is one of the reasons I didn't take her back when she kissed me. This is how she works. But I don't work like that. I want to be sure. It's a big step" he made clear. Tina couldn't look him in the eyes.

"So you… never?" she asked curiously.

"No. And I want you to know that I won't push you to do something you don't want to. It's something we must decide together" he took her face in his hands making her smile.

"Did I ever tell you, you are the best boyfriend ever?" she asked making him grin.

"No do you mind saying it again?" he teased her and she pecked his lips.

"You are the best boyfriend ever" she whispered in his ear and he gave her a soft kiss on her neck. Tina giggled and pulled away from him. That was when Mike's parents came to the living room with smiles on their faces.

"Tina you're staying for dinner right?" asked Mike's mum.

"Um I don't know. I don't want to cause any problems"

"No problem at all" said Mr. Chang making Tina nod.

"Sure then"

"Perfect" said Mike's mum already planning what to cook.

"So I guess till dinner's ready we're going up to my room" announced Mike and Tina nodded getting up from her seat. She closed the TV and took out the DVD when she heard Mike's dad talking.

"Michael can I talk to you?"

Tina didn't need any other hint. She took her bag and the DVD and climbed up the stairs leaving them alone. Before she got out of their sight she saw Mike smiling at her. But Tina being a curious girl she didn't go directly to Mike's room but preferred to spy on them.

"I'm proud of you Michael. Your mother told me the best for this girl" she heard Mike's dad saying.

"Thanks dad. It's true. She's amazing. I'm very lucky to have her" answered Mike making Tina's heart melt.

"Good. You finally got over that blonde girl"

"Tee has nothing to do with Brittany. She is an angel"

"She doesn't seem like one judging from her clothes"

"Dad"

"I'm joking Mike. I've spoken to her and I can see she is a good girl"

"You haven't seen anything yet"

"Good now go. Don't leave her alone"

Tina quickly made her way to Mike's bedroom and sat on his bed after placing the DVD on his desk.

"We didn't finish the movie. You still wanna see it?" Mike came in the room closing the door slowly.

"Okay" answered Tina making some place for him to sit. When the movie ended Mike got up and put his laptop on his desk. He then returned to the bed and put his head on Tina's lap while her hands automatically found his hair and caressed his face.

"Is it a dream? Cause if it is then I don't ever want to wake up" asked Mike making Tina chuckle.

"It's not a dream. Don't worry" she reassured him and he got up to give her a little kiss on her lips "Sooo" started Tina after taking a slow deep breath "What did your father see when he found you with Brittany?" she asked and Mike shrugged.

"Just kissing. But in a more inappropriate way" he said not really caring.

"Like this?" asked Tina taking his face in her hands and kissing him passionately. Mike's eyes widened and then he pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her body. From one minute to each other she was on top of him letting his tongue explore her mouth. Then she pulled away chuckling and leaving him breathless and speechless "So?" she asked after a second hearing Mike's breath getting back to normal.

"Yeah only I enjoy it more with you" he gave her a wicked smile making her laugh as he pulled her again closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

"Guys dinner is ready" they heard from downstairs and Mike groaned.

"No" he protested but Tina got up from the bed.

"Seems you 'll have to wait a little bit Chang. Time for dinner" she winked at him making him roll his eyes and take her hand to go downstairs.

**That's it! I hope I made up for not reviewing on time! And I hope you like this chapter. I'll see ya next time kay? Thanks for all the support. I love each and every one of your reviews, views, follows and favorites!**

**P.S. I didn't correct the mistakes. I didn't have time so for any mistake I'm sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello hello beautiful tike shippers! Here I am with another chapter for you. Now I have to say I really MISS GLEE AND HATE THIS HIATUS and I just can't wait anymore for the new episode where Mike and Tina will see each other again. Ryan really likes to torture us. Ok so here is the chapter for you. Enjoy!**

"So Tina you're in glee club too?" asked Mr. Chang while they were having dinner.

"Yeah of course" responded Tina with a smile.

"She has an incredible voice" said Mike making her blush.

"I really don't understand what you're guys doing in there"

"It's very creative. And you get to learn things you can't even imagine" answered Tina making Mr. Chang's eyebrows rise.

"Like what?"

"Like getting to know people and accept them for who they really are and not for what others want them to be" she answered confidently and Mike smiled at her.

"Can you give me a specific example?" asked Mr. Chang and Mike's mum gave him a warning look.

"Michael leave Tina be"

"No it's ok. The perfect example is in front of your eyes" continued Tina and Mike shook his head at her but she ignored him. Of course Mr. Chang saw this silent conversation and became even more eager to hear Tina's answer "Mike is the perfect example. He is part of Glee club because he is an amazing dancer. His passion for dance is what makes him unique there. Not the fact that he is a student with good grades forced to join a medical or law school. Another example is my friend Kurt. The fact that he is gay shouldn't be something to make him feel bad or threatened. He is a human being like we all are. So he shouldn't be afraid to walk to the halls because someone will bully him. In Glee club he is just himself. Like everyone else"

"I'm amazed by your thoughts but you previously used the word forced. I would say destined" he said not letting her previous words go by.

"I disagree. You can say destined but I think that for you this word has a different meaning than it has for me"

"So what does destined mean to you?"

"Destined for me means that you are made for something that you have the ability to do but also you have the need and want to do it. For me destiny is not one-sided. It's your future. But the future is being set by your wills" answered Tina. All this time Mike and his mum stayed silent looking slightly uncomfortable. The reason? Never. Nobody dared to question Mr. Chang's beliefs. Until then.

"So you think that dancing will give Mike more things than a medical school"

"Is dancing your dream?" Tina turned to look at Mike who was speechless so he just nodded "Then yes" said Tina turning to look at Mike's dad again "It will give him more. Cause what matters isn't only money and success. What also matters is happiness and fulfilling your dreams" added Tina and then took a sip of her water smiling. She knew she had won this war.

"Interesting" murmured Mr. Chang and the conversation stopped there. After finishing dinner Mike offered to take Tina back home.

"You didn't have to. You know my home is near" said Tina as Mike closed the door of his house.

"I 'm never going to let you go home at night alone. Even if you are one block away" he answered making Tina smile.

"I hope you're not mad about me talking with your dad like that"

"Are you kidding me? No one ever spoke to him like that. And then BAM here you come and put him in his place. I can't thank you more" he admitted making her laugh. Then with a sudden move he turned her and brought her closer to his chest "I really can't believe how lucky I am to have you" he whispered in her ear. His breath made her shiver and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you" she whispered back and he placed his lips on hers. Tina's hands immediately moved to the back of his neck and grabbed his hair lightly. They stayed there in the middle of the road kissing passionately. When Mike brought his tongue in her mouth she buried her nails in his skin making him moan. A couple of minutes later Tina pulled apart and grinned at his disappointed face.

"Come on I'm gonna be late" she chuckled and took his hand in hers. When they reached Tina's house she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and Mike hugged her tightly. They stayed there for a long time.

"We have to part" said Mike still holding her tightly.

"I know. I don't want to though"

"Neither do I" answered Mike kissing her forehead. Tina let her hands rest on his chest and hid her face in his shoulder. Then with a determined move she let go and began walking away.

"No kiss goodnight?" asked Mike behind her making her laugh and she came back to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Dream of me" she said and then walked away and got in her house.

"I always do" answered Mike even though she couldn't hear him.

The next day at school they sat for lunch with their friends. Mike gave Tina a peck and then turned his head to speak at Puck. The moment he did so Tina caught Artie gazing her. She tried to ignore his look but the message she received the very next moment made her rise her eyebrows at him.

From Artie

Friday at my place for pizza. What do you say?

That's what he wrote in the message making her even more confused with his general behavior. What on hell was he trying to do? She shook her head catching Mike's attention. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Is everything ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I'll show you later" she answered making him give her a meaningful look "It's nothing" she reassured him and he kissed her lips lightly.

"Geez we're eating here. I don't want to throw up" Puck teased them making Mike deepen the kiss. Their friends started laughing and clapping and Puck huffed "Ok I got it. Just don't swallow each other" he said and Mike broke the kiss grinning. Tina gave him one more peck and returned her attention to her food. The day passed really quickly and soon it was glee club time. As they sat next to each other Tina found Artie staring at her again. That made her exhale deeply. Mike turned to look at her and she got her cell phone out showing him Artie's message. When he read the message he lifted his head up and looked at Artie who was still looking at them. Then still looking at Artie he typed back 'Quit it' and gave the phone back to Tina who smiled at him. He had a serious expression and she could tell he was upset. So she put on arm around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him smile slightly. When Mr. Will arrived telling them to make two teams –girls and boys- she pouted and he caressed her cheek. As soon as the two teams were made Mercedes approached Tina.

"Hey lover girl" she teased and Tina rolled her eyes.

"I won't comment that" she said and Mercedes laughed.

"So everything is alright with Mike?" she asked and Tina nodded.

"Yeah. Everything is ok. Although we have a little problem" confessed Tina and seeing Mercedes' confused look she explained Artie's message.

"Ok I don't get it. I mean you made it clear. I and Kurt were there. We saw it when you rejected him telling him you love Mike. What's the matter with him?"

"I really don't know. He acts so weird. But I really don't want to talk to him. So I'll just leave it there. And if things get worse Mike will have to have a word with him. He is already upset" said Tina worried and Mercedes patted her shoulder.

"Hey everything you're saying now will be repeated in my house at 8" said Kurt and ran back to the boy's team making them laugh.

"I don't think he will do anything else" said Mercedes and Tina took a deep breath.

"I hope so" nodded Tina and took her place for the dance number. What she didn't know was that Artie was planning something more than just look at her or send her messages. He planned on breaking them up. Getting her back. Making Mike suffer for stealing his girl. The question is… Would he be able to?

**Cliffhanger I know. I just wanted to give you a hint of the upcoming chapter. I want you to be prepared haha Let's see what Artie plans to do. Also I have some new ideas for the story but I don't know if you'll like them or not. Well I guess we'll see in the upcoming chapters hehe. So you know what to do. Make a review telling me if you like the story or things you would like to see in it. See ya next time! Love you all! Thanks for everything!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helloooo time for an update huh? I know. Ok last time I left you with a little interest of what is going to happen to this chapter. You 'll find out. This chapter won't have THAT MUCH tike (but don't worry it will have some. I won't leave you like that haha). So I guess it's time to stop talking. Happy reading tike lovers. And remember. This chapter is going to show the power of tike. You 'll see what I mean!**

"Come on you have to help me" Artie begged Brittany who was trying to get away from him.

"Leave me alone Artie. I'm not going to help you"

"Don't you wanna get revenge from Tina for stealing Mike from you?"

"No I cheated on Mike. He had every right to move on just like I did"

"Bullshit. I know it gets on your nerves that he picked Tina"

"Well to be honest I made it clear to him. I don't understand his choice but whatever makes him happy. I tried to convince him but who am I to tell him what to do after all"

"If you don't help me I'm going to tell your new boyfriends you're cheating on him with Santana" Artie threatened her and her eyes opened widely.

"First of all how do you know? And then… it's just making out. I mean… it's not cheating. At least that's what Santana says. Why would she lie to me?"

"Whatever Britt. If you don't help me that's what you get" he turned around with his wheelchair and left letting Britt just stay there with no more words and a big frown in her face.

"So we're going to meet in the auditorium in two hours ok?" asked Mike and Tina nodded.

"Hey girl. We're going to steal you from your boyfriend a little bit" said Mercedes winking at Mike and dragging Tina with her and Kurt. But Tina managed to give Mike a little kiss before getting dragged by her best friend.

"You're inseparable" pointed out Kurt making Tina grin.

"Oh come on. You're over saying it" she said giving him a smile.

"So you'll come at my house tonight right?" he asked and Tina nodded. The three friends continued talking about the next glee project and Kurt's new interest. In the meanwhile Mike was in the auditorium. He had thrown his bag on the floor and was now practicing on the new choreo that Mr. Shuster had asked him to do for that week's Glee club. He started dancing and mentally noting the steps so he could then make the choreo both easy but also high leveled. He made a quick turn only to find himself inches away from her. Just a few inches for their lips to meet.

"Brittany? I'm sorry I didn't see you there" he took a step back as Brittany took one forward.

"It's ok Mike. What are you doing?" she asked putting on a fake flirty smile. She really didn't want to do it but she was afraid that Artie would reveal her secret. And Santana didn't want anyone to know about it so she decided to help Artie.

"Um just preparing the choreo for the next glee class" answered Mike giving her a confused look.

"It looks good" she praised him and he gave her a little smile.

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"I was just passing by" she put her hands on her hips "You need any help?" she offered and he tried to reject her offer politely.

"Uh no. It's ok. I can handle it"

"You sure?" she asked again knowing that he didn't like to be asked twice cause then he would have to accept the offer so he wouldn't sound rude. And she was right. Mike finally accepted her help even if he didn't need it. As they started dancing she gave him some ideas for the choreo. And when he span her around from one second to another her lips were pressing his. It was a quick kiss but Artie managed to take a picture. Grinning he left the auditorium and went to print the photos.

"Brittany what are you doing?" asked Mike surprised.

"I'm… I'm very sorry Mike. It was an accident" she said quickly and turned away to leave "I'm sorry Mike" she said looking him in the eyes for one last time before running away and out of the auditorium. She really meant it. She was sorry for what she had done. Mike just stayed there trying to understand what had just happened.

"I gotta go guys. I'll see you later" said Tina waving at her friends. She walked down the hall and got in the auditorium. As soon as she did that she found her boyfriend sitting on the floor. She smiled with his troubled expression "No inspiration?" she asked getting Mike out of his thoughts.

"Oh hey I didn't hear you come" he said as she sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Actually yes" he answered but he didn't continue.

"So? Are you going to tell me?" she asked a moment later and he nodded.

"When I was here rehearsing Brittany came too" he admitted and she narrowed her eyes.

"Ok?"

"And she wanted to help me with the choreography" he continued and Tina nodded "I rejected her offer kindly but she insisted and I didn't want to be rude so I let her stay and help me"

"Ok so you made the choreo together. That's what you want to tell me?" she asked hopefully.

"Not exactly. We started dancing and she was helping me with some steps when-" he tried to explain but he got interrupted by Tina's cell phone. Tina sighed and quickly picked her phone up.

"Hello?" she said and Mike took a deep breath "Oh ok. Yeah. No problem I'm coming" she rolled her eyes and ended the call "Can you give me a ride home?" she asked Mike who quickly got on his feet.

"Sure let's go" he took her by the hand and leaded her out of the auditorium. As he was driving he didn't say anything else. Neither did Tina. She suspected what had happened.

"_Should I tell her? I mean. It meant nothing. It was an accident. I shouldn't feel bad about it. But maybe I shouldn't tell her. Maybe she will get mad and we will fight for no reason at all" _thought Mike and Tina's voice got him out of his thoughts.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she waved goodbye and he gave her a weak smile. No kiss goodbye. Right. Things might be worse that they seemed. As she got out of Mike's car his face fell and then a deep frown covered his forehead.  
Of course Tina told Mercedes and Kurt when they met in the evening and her friends tried to calm her down.

"I mean… we're not sure about it yet" said Mercedes but Kurt shook his head.

"It's it girls accept it. The only good thing in the case is that he told you" he said but Tina exhaled deeply.

"He didn't. My cell phone interrupted him"

"At least he tried to tell you. He wanted you to know"

"He had a lot of time in the car to tell me what he wanted"

"Things like that can't be told in a car. Maybe he is afraid you will take it the other way"

"Kurt this isn't a game. I'm serious. He should have told me"

"What are you going to do?" asked Mercedes and Tina shrugged.

"Nothing. I mean… I don't know. It's complicated. I want to see if he's going to tell me"

"This is not a solution" pointed out Kurt and Tina just shrugged.

Mike in the meanwhile wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to tell her. It shouldn't be a secret. After all it was an accident. He put his head in his hands and breathed deeply. He couldn't take it any more so he picked his phone and sent Tina a message.

To Tina

We have to talk!

The response came five minutes later. Tina had seen the message and was getting advice from Mercedes and Kurt to see what she should send back.

From Tina

Is it what you wanted to tell me earlier?

Mike read her response and gulped. Now or never.

To Tina

Yes

He sent the message and spent the next hours deciding how he would tell her what happened. The next day Tina was opening her locker when suddenly an envelope fell from inside her locker.

"How did that get in my locker?" she wondered loudly and took the envelope in her hands. Curious she opened it and found a text.

_What a happy relationship you have. Sorry to prove the opposite._

That's what it said. Her heart started beating fast. She took out of the envelope three photos. One with Mike and Brittany dancing, one with them close to each other and one… kissing. Tears started to run down her cheeks. She tried to calm herself and put the photos in the envelope again. She read the letter again. What a happy relationship you have. Sorry to prove the opposite. So this was what Mike wanted to tell her. It was what she was afraid of. She took a deep breath to calm down. She had to be strong. She folded the letter and-

"_Wait a minute"_ she thought getting the letter out again _"This… Oh god no. This is it. These are Artie's letters. I have seen them so many times"_ her eyes opened widely _"Shit"_ she thought and quickly closed her locker. With the envelope in her hands she literally ran to find Brittany while texted Mike to meet her in the choir room immediately. As she spotted her talking with Santana by her locker she pulled her arm and dragged her to the choir room.

"Come with me" was the only thing she said and Brittany quickly stopped protesting "Get in there" Tina ordered her and she obeyed with a frown.

"What is going on? Why did you drag me here?" she asked and Tina fake smiled.

"Oh you'll get to know soon" she replied bitterly. That was when Mike came in the choir room.

"Tee what did you" he said but then he saw Brittany too and his face turned white. He took some steps in the front. Tina looked at the two people in front of her. They seemed very uncomfortable. That's why she decided to end the scene fast. She took the photos out of the envelope and threw them on the piano. Mike's eyes widened.

"What is that? Who did- Tina I can explain" he urged to explain but Tina stopped him signing him to shut up.

"Was it Artie's idea?" she asked Brittany who looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Brittany this is serious. I'm going to ask one more time and I want you to tell me the truth. Was it Artie's idea?"

Brittany didn't answer. She just took a deep breath.  
And then nodded.

"What? Why would you anyway help Artie with something like that?" asked Mike furious.

"He threatened me" answered Brittany and Tina shook her head.

"About what?" she asked and Brittany lowered her head.

"It's… He… He threatened me that he will tell my new boyfriend that I cheat on him"

"That's no big news" muttered Tina and Brittany gave her a glare.

"Yeah not like you think. And I didn't cheat on him. Santana said it's not cheating"

"What did you do Britt?" asked Mike and Tina rolled her eyes at the soft tone of his voice.

"I made out with her" admitted Brittany and both Mike's and Tina's eyes widened.

"You… what?" asked Tina and Brittany nodded.

"It's not cheating. It's just making out" she shrugged and Mike felt dizzy.

"Did you do it when we were together too?" he asked and when Brittany nodded he took an emotionless look that Tina couldn't quite understand.

"So all this was planned by Artie" said Tina and Brittany sighed.

"I'm sorry" she apologized and looked at the hallway "Can I go now? Santana is freaking out" she said and Tina turned to look at a smoking Latina ready to kick their asses off.

"Yes you can go. Thank you for the help" said Tina and Brittany got out of the choir room and joined Santana. Tina turned to look at Mike with her hands on her hips "I guess we don't have to talk about what happened yesterday" she said and when Mike opened his arms she lost herself in his warm hug.

"I'm sorry" he said and she laughed.

"Sorry for being trapped?"

"Sorry for not telling you"

"You tried to" she recognized and he nodded.

"I did. But you were one step ahead of me" he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry" she apologized too taking him by surprise.

"For what?" he asked and she looked in his eyes.

"For questioning your loyalty to me" she admitted.

"You did?" asked Mike and when she lowered her head he lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. For a moment they were just looking in each other's eyes and then Mike leaned forward to capture her lips in his. It was a deep passionate kiss. A kiss filled with trust. With faith. And love.

"I hope this eliminates your previous guilt" he teased her but she answered seriously.

"It did. Perfectly"

**So so so. Big chapter for you this time huh? I did my best haha You deserve it after all. You know what to do. Tell me your opinion! Do you like/ love it or hate it? Your opinion is very important! I gotta go! See ya next time. One more big thanks for all your AMAZING views/reviews/follows/favorites! You guys are the best! See ya tike shippers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know… I'm so sorry. I just couldn't find the time but here I am with a SPECIAL chapter. I always wanted to write one like that so I think I'm gonna write this idea down and you know… I hope you like it! Chapter 17 dedicated to all of you!**

"What should I get him?" asked Tina and Mercedes shrugged.

"I don't know. He's not Artie to buy him a videogame so I guess you could buy him… oh who am I kidding? I have no idea" she shook her head making Tina smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Rachel sitting next to them in glee club.

"None of your business" answered Mercedes making Tina roll her eyes.

"Oh don't be mean" she scolded her best friend and turned to face Rachel "I'm just trying to find a present for Mike's birthday" she answered and Rachel smiled.

"Oh it's Mike's birthday?"

"Yeah it's next week but I really don't know what to get him" admitted Tina looking at Mike who was in the middle of the room showing Mr. Shuster the choreography. When he caught her eye he winked at her and she smiled back.

"Why don't you ask his friends?" asked Kurt and Tina shrugged.

"I can help" said Brittany and Tina gave her a suspicious look "I know what he wants"

"How do you know?" asked Quinn and all the other girls and Kurt nodded.

"He wouldn't stop talking about it when they were together" answered Santana.

"And what is it?" asked Rachel and Brittany smiled.

"He wants a party" she answered and all the girls except from Santana rolled their eyes.

"What she means is that he wants a pool party" explained Santana.

"A pool party? That's a great idea" said Mercedes excited.

"The only problem is that his parents won't accept it" added Brittany.

"Oh I think I can handle it" said Tina with a smirk.

"It has to be a surprise" clapped Kurt catching the attention of the boys.

"What are you whispering there?" asked Finn and Puck turned to look at them.

"Tina is going to throw a surprise pool party for Mike's birthday" answered Brittany and the guys' eyes widened.

"Oh we're going to have some serious fun here" commented Puck and Tina smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mr. Shuster and everyone stopped talking.

"No we were just taking about Mike's surpr-" said Brittany but Tina interrupted her.

"Surprisingly amazing choreo" she said and everyone nodded making Mike smile.

"Well Brittany helped me a little bit too" he looked at Artie the same time Tina did. When Artie met her gaze she smiled ironically and he looked away. After that Tina asked Finn and Puck to invite all their friends and tell her later how many people were going to come – not that she didn't know they would invite the whole school. When Mike sat next to her she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Do you have practice today?" she asked him and when he answered positively she tried hard not to smirk. After glee club they said goodbye to each other and Tina asked Kurt to give her a ride.

"Where are we going?" asked Kurt when Tina got in the passenger's seat.

"Mike's house. It's four blocks away from my house" she guided him.

"How are you going to persuade them?" he asked Tina and she just shrugged.

"I'm just going to put all my Tina-power in action" she responded making him laugh. As he pulled outside Mike's house he asked her if she wanted him to wait for her but she declined the offer.

"Thanks for the ride" she waved at him and he winked at her. Tina took a deep breath and rang the bell of Mike's house. Five seconds later the door opened and Mrs. Chang's face appeared.

"Hello Mrs. Chang" greeted Tina and Mike's mum smiled.

"Tina what a wonderful surprise" she hugged her.

"Sorry for not calling before coming"

"What are you talking about? You can come whenever you want. Come in" she smiled and closed the door "So what made you come here all alone?" she offered Tina a coffee.

"Thanks. Actually I would like to ask you a favor" said Tina and Mrs. Chang smiled.

"Ok. What is it?"

"Um… you know it's Mike's birthday in a week" she said and Mike's mum nodded "So I was thinking about the present I'm going to get him and I thought of throwing him a surprise party. To be more specific I was thinking about a pool party" she admitted and Mrs. Chang raised her eyebrows.

"A pool party? Uh… I really don't know. I have to discuss it first with his father"

"Of course. I just want you to think about it. Cause he really wants it you know…" said Tina and Mrs. Chang took a thoughtful look. It was when Mr. Chang arrived from work and got in the house.

"Michael you arrived early today" his wife greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Chang"

"Oh hi Tina. How are you doing?" he joined them in the living room "Where's Michael?"

"He has practice" answered Tina and Mrs. Chang turned to look at her husband.

"Tina came here to ask us a favor"

"I want to throw Mike a surprise pool party for his birthday"

"Absolutely not" answered Mr. Chang but Tina was kind waited for this answered so she didn't lose her faith.

"He wants it very much sir"

"I won't permit it Tina. You are a good girl but I can't let you organize something like that"

"Why not?" she asked and Mike's dad took a deep breath.

"Look Tina. It's not that I don't trust you two. It's the fact that I don't trust all the others. Cause I know you are going to invite like the whole school. It's impossible not to"

Tina lowered her head and Mrs. Chang looked sympathetically at her "I understand" she said but then her eyes widened "Ummm what about a compromise?" she asked making Mike's dad narrow his eyes.

"What compromise?" he asked and Tina proceeded to explain.

"How about you are there too?" she asked and Mrs. Chang looked at her husband.

"You mean to come to the pool party?" he asked and Tina nodded.

"Yeah. You said you don't trust all the others. If you are there you don't have anything to worry about" she said smiling.

"I don't know if Mike would like that" said Mike's mum and Tina shrugged.

"It's better than to not do it at all"

"I have to think about it" finally said Mr. Chang and Tina nodded.

"Absolutely. Thank you for considering my offer" she got up and Mrs. Chang accompanied her to the door.

"I'm going to do my best to persuade him" she whispered at Tina making her smile.

"Thank you very much" answered Tina and began walking home. The very next day Mike asked her something she didn't know how to answer.

"Babe why did my mum ask me to give her your number?"

Tina surprised shrugged and lied to him "I don't know. Maybe she wants to have my number in case she can't reach you"

"You know… I love how good relationship you have with her"

"Yeah me too" she smiled widely. Three hours later her phone rang. It was a number she didn't know but she suspected who it was.

"Hello?"

"Tina it's me. Mike's mum"

"Oh hi. How are you doing?" she asked trying not to catch Mike's attention.

"Everything is fine my dear. I have good news. Michael accepted your offer"

"Really? Excellent" answered Tina with a huge smile and winked at her friends "Thank you so much"

"It's ok. Just find the place and we put the money"

"Oh no" Tina tried to argue but Mrs. Chang interrupted her.

"It's our present for him so it's not a problem"

"Ok then. Thank you again"

"No thank you for caring about my son and for making him happy"

The days passed quickly. Tina organized everything behind Mike's back. She had Finn's and Puck's help and she informed Mike's parents for everything. The big day –Mike's birthday- came. Saturday evening. Tina had sent him a happy birthday message but informed him that she couldn't come to visit him cause her aunt got sick and she had to go see her with her parents. That made him completely sad.

"Oh come on Mike. Let's go get some dinner" his mother tried to cheer him up.

"Is it ok if we don't go?" asked Mike and his father chastised him.

"Michael make your mother a favor. Go dress nicely and let's go"

"Okay" said Mike reluctantly and his parents shared a knowing smirk. When Mike climbed down the stairs they took off.

"Where are we going?" asked Mike and his mum smiled.

"You'll see"

Ten minutes later they got out of the car. Mr. Chang motioned his son to open the door of the building in front of them. And when he did…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYY" shouted almost the whole school and with that the music began and everyone started dancing. He stayed there shocked in his position looking at them. All glee members (except Tina) hugged him wishing him happy birthday and he thanked them laughing. Even Artie greeted him and Mike nodded. Then he turned to look at his parents.

"Happy birthday" they said too.

"You did all these?" he asked and Mr. Chang shook his head.

"Not exactly. She did" he pointed behind Mike at Tina. She had stayed there in her place looking at him. When he turned around his eyes widened making her smile. She was so different than usual. Her curly hair was tied back in a loose bun. She was wearing light make up and a white dress fitting perfectly on her body. Black high heeled shoes were complementing her legs. But the most beautiful thing on her was he smile. She walked forward and stood in front of him.

"Happy birthday to you" she sang greeting him and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"You… I don't have any words to describe you. None fits" he rested his hand on her cheek making her chuckle. He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly on hers but then the kiss became more passionate making everyone cheer. Tina smiled in the kiss and when she opened her eyes she saw his looking at her "Thank you so much. I always dreamed of something like that"

"You should thank Brittany. She gave me the idea"

"Yeah… but I have to admit it's not the perfect present anymore" he admitted making her face turn serious "You are. Only you. I don't care if they throw me a hundred surprise parties. Only you make them worth it" he said and Tina smiled widely hugging him.

"How about we go for a walk?" whispered Mike's mum in her husband's ear and as he was about to complain Tina walked towards them.

"Thank you very much for everything"

"We should be the ones to thank you" answered Mrs. Chang smiling.

"Tina I have to say you look gorgeous" pointed out Mike's dad.

"She always does" answered Mike wrapping his hands around Tina's waist.

"Oh stop you'll make me blush" said Tina making them laugh.

"Come on let's go. Mercedes is signing at me about half an hour" joked Mike and taking her hand he took her with him.

"Aren't they so cute?" commented Mike's mum but Mr. Michael didn't hear her.

"Oh look at those. They're drinking a second glass of this drink I have to stop them" he started walking towards them but Mrs. Chang stopped him.

"Oh come on Michael it's a party. Let's go somewhere else" she took him by the hand and he took a deep breath.

"Okay. But we're going to come back aren't we?" he asked and she smirked.

"We'll see" she answered and as she dragged him out of there she winked at Tina who gave her a huge smile. The party lasted till 4 am in the morning. It was a successful party and that made Tina glad. Currently she and Mike were sitting near the pool with their feet in the pool and Mike's hand around her waist.

"This was incredible. Thank you so much"

"I'm glad you liked it"

"I still don't get how you managed to persuade my parents"

"Well… I made a deal with them"

"What deal?"

"I made them an offer. Because of the fact they didn't trust the guys because of the drinking thing you know… I offered them to come here to the party. And stay here" she admitted and Mike looked around "But your mum somehow managed to take your father away so no parent's supervision" she smiled and so did Mike.

"You know what? I don't know if I've told you tonight but I love you"

"You've already told me about five times but I accept it" she laughed and he cupped her face.

"I love you"

"Love you too" their lips met and Tina's hands found his chest. She let his tongue slid in her mouth and felt her heart beating fast. When they broke the kiss he kissed her forehead and caressed her face.

"Guys are you ready to go?" asked Mr. Chang from behind and they nodded. When they reached Tina's house she kissed Mike's cheek and greeted his parents before getting quietly in her house. Before going to sleep she checked her cell phone. One new message.

From Mike

If you saw a falling star it was my wish to never lose you and always stay with you for the rest of my life

**Tadaaaaaaaaaa. So? What do you think? I really hope you liked it! I'm so happy I got to write this down. Tell me your opinion in a review! See ya next time my beloved tike shippers. I can't wait for Thursday's episode! AAAA tike feels! **

**Read this - **

_**To get a hint of TINA'S DRESS look at his picture. It's the dress I always imagined Tina to wear in Mike's birthday! **_

_** .gr/imgres?start=189&num=10&hl=el&biw=1280&bih=687&tbm=isch&tbnid=-y2DabLuZGSvzM:&imgrefurl= i/7-9party-cocktail-cotton-dress-beige-pleated-glorious-s-162362159&docid=kH1tnWjZvgAqOM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=750&ei=Yz6aUP3WKujN4QTzhYDYDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=285&vpy=5&dur=1925&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=133&ty=204&sig=107028951227654968359&page=6&tbnh=149&tbnw=100&ndsp=41&ved=1t:429,r:90,s:100,i:274**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter. I really have no idea what to do with this one. I hope it turns out good. I really want to thank you so much for reviewing every time I post a new chapter and for all the new follows. You guys are the best I swear! My opinion on the last Glee episode is going to be written under the chapter. Feel free to read it and say if you agree with me or you know write everything else you want to say about the episode. Look at this miracle! I think I'm going to make this chapter Tina's POV. Not from the outside but true feeling from the inside. Lets' see…**

Tina's POV

It has been two and a half months since we first started dating. Actually this half month was when I was still trying to get Artie back but I count it anyway. Time passes so quickly. I never expected to be so happy and in love. Mike gives me things I never thought someone could give me. My expectations were so low because of the way Artie used to treat me but it is so different now. Mercedes and Kurt always tease me that I look at him like he's a piece of meat but I ignore them. They really can't understand what I feel. But I don't blame them.

"Tee we should get going" I hear Mike's voice next to me and I look at him dazzled. I know I have zoned out for a couple of minutes but he gave me enough time to daydream. He's such a sweetheart. I shake my head and close my locker quickly taking his hand in mine. We walk together in glee club and see that everyone has already sat in their seats. But the weirdest thing is that they all look at as smiling. I raise an eyebrow at Mike and he shrugs.

"Oh here they are" I hear Mr. Shuster's voice and I turn my head to look at him.

"Sorry for being late" Mike says and we take our seats.

"We were talking about the show Figgins wants us to do before the Christmas holidays"

"Yeah… I suggested a solo. An incredible solo sang by me of course but Mr. Shuster wants to kill me and he refuses to give it to me" says Rachel clearly upset and I try hard not to laugh.

"But… Mercedes gave us an amazing idea…" says Mr. Shuster and Rachel groans from frustration.

"It's actually pretty good even I have to admit it" comments Santana and I look at Mike confused.

"I just thought… we're working so hard on this and we've gotten so much better than before. Why not use this weapon?" says Mercedes excited and I still can't understand what is going on.

"To the point… Mercedes suggested making three numbers where everyone is going to sing but… there's also gonna be dancing" he says in a mysterious voice and my eyes widen.

"Mike's going to be the lead" I say. It's not a question it's a statement and I'm glad when Mr. Will nods grinning.

"Exactly. Mike is going to be the lead for the boys. And Brittany for the girls"

"So we have to make pairs right?" says Mike excited and I smile at him.

"Yes. You and Brittany will be one pair. Let's see the others too" and with that we start a whole plan on how the partners are going to be elected. Finally when all the arguments stop I end up paired with Puck. Good luck to me.

"It's unfair! The two good dancers are together. They are going to be in the front row and shine and we are going to be in the back trying to cope with them" says Rachel and I shake my head.

"That's why the pairings are going to change in every choreography" says Mike surprising everyone in the room. So instead I don't have one partner. I have three. First Puck then Finn and then Mike. But I have some parts with Mike in the choreography I'm doing with Finn too.

"This song is stupid. We 're so not singing it" argues Rachel and Mr. Shuster rolls his eyes. One week. That's how much time we've got. Day after day passes and I feel so nervous. But seems like I'm not the only one.

"Hey Tee I have something to tell you" says Mike in my ear and I nod. As we get out of the rehearsals I look at him expectantly.

"So?" I ask and he leaks his lips. Hot.

"I… I invited my parents to the show" he says and I look at him speechless.

"Y-your parents…" I say after a minute and he nods "That's… great. Actually it's awesome. It is about time they see what a talented son they have" I encourage him and he smiles.

"I don't know Tee. What if my dad doesn't like it and insists on keeping it as a hobby?"

"Then we have to practice as much as we can so that he has no right to say something like that" I take his hand in mine and lead him back in the choir room. Step by step. One choreography after the other. I hit Puck's chest when his hand lowers way down my back and he laughs. I see Mike giving him a serious look but Puck being Puck brings me closer to him. I try hard not to laugh when Mike changes like fifty colors at once as Puck's hand finds my hip.

"Puck stop it he will kill you" I tease him and Puck smirks.

"Oh it's good to make him a little be jealous"

"Jealous of what?"

"Someone is going to change pairing" I hear Mike's voice and look at him surprised.

"Oh come on" I smile at him but Mike shakes his head negatively.

"I'm going to dance with Tina in the two of three songs"

"But Mike" Mr. Shuster tries to argue but Mike doesn't take a no as an answer.

"Puck you go with Santana" says Mike and takes Puck's hands off my waist.

"Oh come on Changster" Puck laughs but goes to rehearse with Santana anyway.

"Really Mike? That was not necessary at all" I chastise him and he shrugs.

"I don't care"

"You don't have to be jealous"

"I'm not jealous" he denies it and I laugh "Well maybe a little" he admits and I kiss his lips lightly.

"No funny business during rehearsals" says Puck from the other side of the room and Mike gives him a death glare.

"Relax" I whisper in his ear and focus again in the choreography.

"Welcome to Mc Kinley High. Like every year we are doing a show before we close for Christmas. This year the show is going to be really special. Please welcome our glee club with the name New directions" I hear Figgins and give one last look at Mike before the curtain raises and the music starts. Somewhere in the audience there are Mike's parents and mine. They insisted on coming too. I don't look at the crowd. I'm too nervous to do so. The first song is where Mike and Brittany dance as a pair. They really are flawless. Finn spins me around and I find myself in Mike's arms. Then quickly we break apart and I return at Finn's embrace. I have to admit that the choreography is difficult. But we can make it. No negative thoughts. I take a step behind and let my weight fall in Mike's arms who catches me and lightly pushes me toward Finn. This choreography has many maneuvers and it's really difficult to keep a straight voice when you dance so frantically. One more turn and I find myself in Puck's arms. We sing our part and taking a step back Finn catches me from the waist and lifts me up. I close my eyes and as he lands me down I rest my hands on his chest. It's Artie's part and we all freeze at our positions. He wheels between us and each pair he passes starts to move again. The last part is Mike and Brittany. When they start moving too, the music starts to slow down and the last lyrics fill the silence. I hear clapping around me and I try hard not to start smiling like a fool. As we take our positions I can't feel more nervous. It's the two songs I and Mike are going to dance together. I fix my eyes on his and start walking the same time everybody starts. We both stop inches away from each other's face and I can feel his breath on my face. The reason I'm so nervous is that this choreography is a little bit ummm… you know... sexier than it should be for a school's show. Focus Tina everything is going to be ok. I feel Mike's hand on my hip and take a step back as he takes one forward. He turns me around and his chest touching my back. My hand reaches back to caress his face and he turns me again wrapping one arm around my waist and taking my hand in his. He leads the dance and we're in the front of the stage dancing together. Since Mike changed the pairings I moved from the back of the stage to the front. So now it's like we are the leads of this dance. My body sinks on the floor and I feel his hand in my hair. And that's the sexy part. As he turns me around I get on top of him and he cups my face with both his hands. He turns us so that he is on top of me with his hands on my hips and then with a quick move he gets up and lends me a hand. I take it and get up again. As I do so he pulls me on him and spins me around. Didn't I say those choreographies have many maneuvers? Yes I did. He lets me back to the ground and as I spin around I see Mercedes winking at me. I try hard not to roll my eyes and focus on the steps. It's when Mike wraps an arm around my waist again and we start dancing. I look from the corner of my eye my friends dancing too and I then fix my eyes on Mike's. Till the end of the third choreography they don't leave his. I don't even know if I'm on the right steps but I don't care. The last song stops and Mike lowers me to the ground with his arms around me and his face in my neck.

"The New directions ladies and gentlemen" I hear Figgins and Mike's grip tightens as he lifts me from the ground and spins me around from joy. Thank God we're not the only ones cheering. The whole glee club does. I laugh at this excitement and I respond at Mike's kiss. Suddenly I feel a lot of arms around us and when we break the kiss I see that the whole glee club has come to hug us. I laugh out loud and hug them back. Mercedes is literally screaming in my ear but I don't care.

"This was amazing Tina" Kurt hugs me tightly and I kiss his cheek.

"Thank youuuu" I answer back and I accept Rachel's hug.

"I think that we have to do a duet in the future" she says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh my god Tinaaaaa. This was so great!" says a happy Brittany wrapping her arms around me. I stay there surprised a little bit but then I respond.

"Umm thanks" I answer and here comes the crazy part cause Santana is coming to hug me too.

"Well done chica"

"Thanks. Did I miss anything? I mean we've rehearsed the choreography so many times… What's that surprising?"

"You didn't understand anything right?" says Santana and Brittany laughs.

"You were dancing as leads Tina" says Brittany and I roll my eyes.

"Not leads. We were just in the front of the stage"

"Nope. That's what you thought. But Mike made you leads for the last two choreographies. It's not just the fact that you were dancing in the front of the stage but also the fact that the feeling you let out made you leads. You both had the determination to do your best and you seemed like the real leads. Which you were. That's why all pairings took a step back in the end of the choreography"

"They did what?"

"See? She was so lost in her own thoughts" says Santana and I turn to look at Mike. He smiles at me knowingly and I find my surprised self smiling widely too.

"Tina baby that was amazing" I hear my mum's voice behind me and I turn to look at her. My dad is behind her and I can say he is not THAT satisfied as she is. Well maybe because of that little part in the second choreography.

"Thanks mum. I'm so glad you liked it" I hug her and then smile at my dad "You won't congratulate me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and he gives me a meaningful look but then smiles and hugs me. I turn and see Mike talking to his parents. Mr. Chang is smiling. I bet he liked it. So does Mrs. Chang. As she turns her head she catches my look and quickly comes towards me.

"Oh my God Tina sweetheart this was so amazing. Congratulations to both of you" she hugs me and I hug her back.

"Thank you so much" As she releases me from the hug I feel the urge to introduce her to my parents "Umm Mum, Dad this is Mrs. Chang. Mike's mum" I say and I see them shaking hands smiling. It's when Mike and Mr. Chang accompany us. He gets introduced to my parents too and it's Mike's turn. I give my father a meaningful look but he answers loudly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill him"

"Dad" I say exasperated and everyone laughs even Mike.

"So you are Mike. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too sir" Mike smiles politely.

"You should come sometime for dinner to have a nice talk" says my dad and I catch Mike's arm.

" . . " I whisper and everyone laughs "It wasn't a joke" I say and they laugh again. Actually I wasn't joking at all. After a couple of minutes our parents leave and we stay together with our friends.

"You made us leads and I didn't know a thing" I chastise him and he shakes his head.

"No. Actually you made us leads. You were the one that gave me the sign to move on"

"No I didn't" I argue but his hands find my face and I stop talking.

"You did. That look. It gave me strength. Those eyes that captured mine and made me lose track of time" he says and leans forward to press his lips to mine. I feel his tongue sliding in my mouth and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Look at the lovebirds" I hear Kurt's voice and I laugh in the kiss. Oh it's a beautiful life isn't it? Yes… It definitely is…

**Soooo now my opinion about the last glee episode. Two tike scenes. The first one where they were fighting broke my heart but I liked it too. It shows that Tina is still in love with him (that's why she was so annoyed by his appearance) and then Mike running after her and catching her by the arm and telling her she is talented! And then Mike's face after she left OMG I was like: No baby don't be sad. Cause it's clear they are both sad. So then comes the second scene that (I swear Ryan Murphy killed a lot of tike shippers with this scene) Tina walks forward and Mike looks at her with this adorable look (it's like he's saying oh god I missed you so much please don't be mad at me I love you) and then when she sees that she got the part of Jan she turns and looks at him smiling from ear to ear and then he smiles at her too and aaaaaa those feelings! So many tike feelings! Also I like the part when Mercedes says that Tina refuses to audition because of Mike. I don't know why but every time I see this scene I always laugh at Mike's expression! Adorable! Ok that was it. AND don't forget tike shippers.**

**This Thursday we're going to have ANOTHER TIKE SCENE so get excited. I AM! *cheering of a fangirl***


	19. Chapter 19

**Helloooo people! How are you doing? I hope you're all fine! Sooo I was thinking about this story and wow it's the biggest one I've written. One more chapter and I reach 20 chapters. Too big for me haha So I was wondering if I should keep going with this one or start writing a new one. I guess I'll inform you in the next chapter. Anyway, so I was trying to think of what should I write for this chapter and I thought that I have to work a little bit on Tartie. No DON'T WORRY it's not gonna have any fun business. But I think it's about time they make up and become friends. I guess… Here's chapter 19 for you. Enjoy!**

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm going to Artie's house"

"Oh come on Tina! It's a party you can't miss"

"Oh yes I can Kurt" said Tina stubbornly.

"Mike's going to be there" said Mercedes and Tina eyed her.

"I know and that makes it worse. I don't feel comfortable to go there. And you know I have bad memories from this house"

"You act childish. There's no way I'm going to let you lose a glee-club party"

"You can't force me Kurt"

"I prefer to hear the word convince rather than force" Tina felt Mike's hands around her waist and she smiled.

"You can't convince me either. Why don't you all chill out and leave me be?"

"Oh come on Tee. It's gonna be great. I mean… he came to my birthday party and he has stopped fooling around. Everything's gonna be alright" Mike tried to change her mind.

"Can I at least think about it?" Tina rolled her eyes making her friends smile.

"Sure" said Mike but he got interrupted.

"Hey guys you gonna come to my party tonight right?" Artie wheeled next to them and while Mercedes and Kurt nodded excited he turned and looked at Tina expectantly.

"Ummm… yeah… sure" she answered reluctantly and he nodded. As Artie wheeled away Mike kissed her temple. She turned around to look at him with begging eyes.

"I promise you that if it gets too much uncomfortable we'll leave ok?" he caressed her hair and she nodded pouting "We're gonna do some crazy dancing today" he teased her and Tina raised one eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that all you boys are going to run straight to the videogames"

"Not if I have you by my side" he winked and she shook her head.

"I wonder how he persuaded his parents to throw a party. I mean they both barely leave him alone in the house. Even when I was there they never left us alone"

"Did you go often to his house?" asked Mike and Tina shrugged.

"Almost every day"

"You don't come to my house almost every day" he said in a straight voice and she turned to look at him.

"I don't need to"

"And why is that?" he asked still not looking at her.

"Because" she said turning his head with her hand so that he was looking at her "you always pay attention to me. You treat me like a real girlfriend. Artie never did. He always ignored me. So I had to catch his attention"

"Okay" he said smiling satisfied with her answer and taking her hand in his he took her to her next class. Six hours later he picked her from her house to go to Artie's house.

"What a beautiful girlfriend I have" he kissed her lips softly when she got in his car and she pecked his lips once more.

"Thanks you look great too" she smiled and they took off. They arrived at Artie's house ten minutes later. They were the last ones.

"You're coming late to make an impression?" Mercedes teased her friends as they got into the house and Tina rolled her eyes.

"Hey Changsters? Finally you came" said Puck already slightly drunk. Finn waved at them and took Mike away from Tina's side.

"_Boys"_ thought Tina and as she turned around she saw Artie.

"Hey" she greeted him and he smiled widely.

"I thought you wouldn't come"

"Well here I am…" she looked around and then focused on Artie again "Nothing has really changed"

"Is it all screaming long time no seen?" he teased making her smile.

"Yeah kinda" she sat on the couch and he followed her.

"You want something to drink?" he asked and she nodded. As he went for her drink Rachel sat on the couch too.

"Look at him. He seems so happy without me" said Rachel in a concerned voice.

"Why not look happy? It's a party"

"He's without me. He should be sad"

"Artie?"

"No I'm talking about Finn why would I talk about Artie?" asked Rachel and Tina shrugged.

"Why don't you try to get him back?" asked Tina and Rachel lowered her head.

"I can't. He's having fun with Quinn. Or Santana. Or someone else whose name I don't know"

"So? Fight for him!"

"How?"

"I'm not going to tell you how. You 'll find a way on your own. But don't give up on him. Not already" said Tina and Rachel nodded.

"Here's your drink" said Artie and Tina took the drink from his hand thanking him. After that Mercedes and Kurt started talking to Tina while Quinn was dancing with a drunk Puck, Santana and Brittany were making fun of them and Mike with Finn were laughing frantically. The party became wilder as everyone started dancing around. Tina saw as all her friends started getting drunk one after another. So she decided to rest a little bit and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Thirsty?" she heard Artie's voice and turned around to look at him.

"Yeah a little bit" she put a glass with water and drank it all.

"Thanks for coming" he wheeled closer to her.

"To be honest I didn't really want to come but I think it's ok now"

"You had every right not to come. I mean… I've done some terrible things to you. I was thinking that it would be uncomfortable too but it's great. I'm actually happy you're here"

"I'm happy too Artie. The fact that we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends"

"I agree. And I'm sorry for all the problems I caused" he said really meaning his words.

"It's ok. As long as you don't cause any others"

"No no no I promise. No more bad Artie. It costed me that I lost you but… now that I know you're happy I guess I'm happy too"

"Thanks Artie. I knew sometime you would change your mind.

"Yeah…" he said nodding and then silence filled the room. When Tine lifted her head she saw Artie looking at her persistently "Do you love him?" he asked her the same question he had asked her some time ago. The time Mike and Tina gave their first kiss next to Mike's car. When they weren't for real together but they were developing feelings for each other. And Tina gave him the same answer as she did then. Cause deep inside her she knew that she had started falling for Mike the very first moment he spoke to her in the library. But she was too confused to understand it.

"Yes. I love him" she answered with a smile.

"Then I wish you to have a great life. And I hope I can be a part of this life too. I really wanna stay your friend. Because after all besides my girlfriend you are one of the most amazing persons I've ever met in my life. And maybe that's why I tried so hard to get you back after our breakup. You are one of the few people who really understood me and helped me when I most needed it. And I own you so much for that"

"You own me nothing Artie. That's what friends are for" she took a step forward and leaned to his height "People make mistakes. We all do. And I'm not going to judge you for one you did. And besides that except being my boyfriend you were my friend too so… the feelings are the same. I love you Artie. As a friend. And that's how it has to remain" she said and as he nodded she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled and took her hands in his.

"So friends again?" he asked and Tina nodded.

"Definitely"

As Tina got out of the kitchen she saw Mike sitting on the couch alone. She approached him and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing all alone here?" she asked and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I was waiting for you. Where have you been?" he asked kissing softly her neck.

"In the kitchen. I was talking with Artie" he stopped kissing her and looked at her worryingly.

"Everything ok? You wanna leave?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No babe everything's alright. Don't worry" she reassured him and he gave her a meaningful look "Mikeee I told you everything is alright" she caressed his face and started kissing his lips.

"Kay" he murmured in the kiss as he brought her closer to him and put his hand in her hair.

"You don't have to be afraid of anything" she tried to say but then Mike deepened the kiss and her hands found the back of his neck as his tongue found hers. She heard Mercedes' and Kurt's laughs across the room and opened her eyes to see Rachel kissing Finn. He had his eyes open from surprise but soon enough he pulled her closer to him. Tina smiled causing Mike to open his eyes too.

"Oh wow. I didn't know they were back together"

"I don't think they are. For now… Maybe you know… sometime in the future. You and I both know they are made for each other"

"Just like we are" he kissed her cheek and she laughed.

"Yeah just like we are"

"But we are better" Mike said quickly before dragging her again closer to him and placing a kiss on her lips. Artie in the corner was watching the pair sitting on the couch. The only thing that proved he was ok with that situation was the smile in his face. And finally it was wide.

**Okay…. So about the last episode of Glee. The tike scene was soooo cute. I mean he was like : OMG you were amazing/gorgeous/talented/incredible and she was all the time grinning and like blushing hahaha and then came the serious part where Mike acknowledged that their breakup was a mistake and she did that too. Cause even though she said she liked who she was then in the end her voice cracked and she admitted that she missed him too and that they could talk about it WHICH MEANS THERE'S A HIGH POSSIBILITY FOR THEM TO COME BACKKKKKKKK! AND then the two cute scenes where they were singing to each other and then dancing and being adorable like always! Loved it! I'm so waiting forward for the next episode where Tina is Asian persuasion haha AND OF COURSE I'm so waiting for the next episode that Harry comes back so we can have more Tike scenes! Yay so… that's it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**There's a high possibility that the next one will be the last one too but I don't know yet! Still don't be sad cause a new Tike story may come after this one! **


	20. Chapter 20 (last)

**Omg I'm so sorry for being so late. So… as I told in the previous chapter this one is the last one. I tried to make it romantic and sexy and happy and everything you were expecting to read and I hope I achieved that. So here is the last chapter. Chapter 20 to be exact. And although I'm sad this story is ending, on the other hand I'm happy cause I closed a story but that doesn't mean that I won't write another one. No more words! Enjoy!**

"Everything is gonna be alright. Don't worry" Tina tried to calm Mike down.

"I know it's just…" he said but Tina interrupted him.

"Mike it's just a dinner. Dress nicely, take a breath and ring the bell" she tried hard not to laugh at his discomfort. Her dad had invited Mike to have dinner with them so it was like a special "meeting". Mike knew very well that Tina's dad would try to have a serious talk with him about Tina and Tina's teasing tone wasn't helping much.

"Yeah Tee thanks for the advice" Tina knew he was rolling his eyes even though she couldn't see him.

"Kay I have to go now. I have to get beautiful for you"

"You're always beautiful Tee" he said and after Tina's chuckle he ended the call.  
Alright. Red shirt, black jeans and shoes. A black leather jacket with a little sign on the back. He took a deep breath and reached for his cell phone. If he didn't leave quickly he would be late. He climbed down the stairs and his mother smiled widely.

"Ready?" she asked proud of her son and when he took another deep breath she laughed hard "You seem too nervous. Relax"

"Easy to say so" he complained and she caressed his cheek.

"You're gonna do great. I'm sure about it"

"Kay I have to go. Where are the flowers?" he asked panicked and Mrs. Chang smiled.

"Oh they're right here" she gave them to him. Mike took them quickly from her hands and ran to his car. As he started the engine he tried to keep himself from sweating.

"_Oh come on Mike you got this! Everything's gonna be fine"_ he thought and started driving.  
Tina fixed her curls one more time before climbing down the stairs to greet Mike who had just rang the bell. She saw her father approaching the door and she gave him a warning look while her mum winked at her.  
Mike gulped as he rang the bell and a couple of seconds later he heard the door opening. In front of him there was Tina's father with his serious look.

"Good evening sir" he smiled slightly before getting in the house "These are for you" he gave the flowers to Mrs. Cohen Chang who smiled widely.

"That's so kind of you Mike. Thank you very much"

"You're welcome it's my pleasure" he said back smiling.

"No flowers for me?" asked Tina walking towards him smiling and he raised an eyebrow. Then he took a red rose out of his pocket where he was hiding it and gave it to her grinning. "Oh thank you" she laughed kissing his cheek.

"Dinner is ready so we better sit" said Tina's mum and everyone followed her to the dining table. Tina sat next to Mike and squeezed his hand under the table.

"So Mike. How long are you two together?" asked Tina's father and Mike answered immediately.

"Three and a half months sir"

"Do you think my daughter is happy with you?"

"Dad" Tina chastised her father which made him laugh evilly. But Mike answered to his question anyway.

"I believe I do sir. At least I try to" he turned to look at Tina who rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do" she confirmed and he nodded.

"So Mike you're on the football team" said Mrs. Cohen Chang trying to lighten the atmosphere and Mike smiled.

"Yes I am. I'm also in glee-club with Tina"

"That's when you first met?"

"Technically yes. But we came closer while studying in the library" answered Tina and Mike chuckled.

"We hadn't even spoken in glee club but it felt like we knew each other for a long time" admitted Mike and Tina's mum smiled.

"So you have serious intentions for her?" Tina's dad asked again ending the cheerful atmosphere.

"Of course" answered Mike as a matter of fact. That made Tina's dad nod pleased.

"So you wanna spend Christmas with your family here?" he asked surprising everyone but most of them Tina. She never expected something like that from her dad.

"S-sure. It will be an honor" answered Mike looking at Tina.

"Wonderful" said Tina's father and the conversation continued in a happy tone. Two hours later Tina and Mike were sitting on Tina's bed chatting quietly. Tina was in Mike's arms and had her head resting on his chest.

"So… it seems we're gonna spend Christmas together" said Tina and Mike kissed the top of her head.

"Yes we are. It's gonna be perfect. You'll see" he answered and her arms tightened the grip around his waist.

"See? You didn't have to worry that much"

"Yeah it was kinda easy" he admitted making both of them laugh. Tina lifted her head to look at him and caressed his hand that was resting on her belly. Mike looked at her too paying attention to every single detail of her face. Her eyes looking at him with tense and love. Her lips ready to be pressed on his with passion. Her cheeks turning a little bit red for an unknown reason. Her hair falling perfectly on one side of her body. Black curly hair so smooth that he wanted to caress them forever. And her breath. Her breath that was getting faster every single second. Without noticing he had leaned towards her and his lips were only centimeters away from hers. He saw her bite her lower lip, a move that always turned him on and his grip tightened around her waist as his lips captured hers. Tina responded immediately and her hand cupped his cheek. Mike deepened the kiss while Tina got on top of him. He shoved his tongue in her mouth making her moan and his hand found her hips. When his lips moved to her neck she left a sigh of pleasure and her hand found the way to the back of his neck and in his hair. She let him kiss her hungrily but she decided that it was time to go a little further so one of her hand lowered down to his abs under his shirt. Mike's hands trembled a little bit at the touch of his girlfriend. Tina loved his abs. It was one of the things she most loved about him. Mike pressed his lips on hers once more and then with a quick move he turned her so that her back was resting on the bed and he was on top of her. He trailed a line of little kisses from her lips to her neck to her chest making her shiver. Her hands found his waist and then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Tina sweetie can you help me for a sec?" Tina heard her mum shouting and Mike left a groan of disappointment.

"Now? He asked in a pleading tone making Tina laugh at his expression.

"I'm coming mum" she shouted back and quickly got up from the bed.

"Tee come on" he almost begged and she shook her finger negatively at him.

"Mike we're at my house remember. Someone could hear us" she winked at him and got out of the room closing the door beside her.  
Days passed quickly and Christmas came. Tina was excited that she would spend it with Mike. It was their first Christmas together and she knew it would be perfect. While she was daydreaming her thoughts got interrupted by the sound of her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered and Mike's voice made her smile.

"Hey Tee. Ready for tonight?" he asked and Tina answered with excitement.

"Of course. It's gonna be great"  
And it was. Mike was by her side all night with his arm around her waist or shoulders. He made her happy every single second just by looking at her. His gift to her was a chain with a picture of them in a little heart. Her gift was something he always wanted. Tickets for his favorite dance crew. Tina was currently dressing up trying to look most beautiful of any other time before. It was New Year's Eve and she would spend it with Mike. She got in the car with her parents and drove to Mike's house. They had agreed on spending Christmas at their house and New Year's Eve at Mike's house. As they got out of the car Tina quickly rang the bell and a second later the door opened wide and she got into Mike's hug smiling.

"Hello there beautiful" he greeted her and she kissed his cheek.

"Hi" she smiled widely and then went to hug Mike's mum.

"Hello sweetie" Mrs. Chang greeted her as Tina's parents got into Mike's house.

Tina was sitting on the couch when Mike sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe that four months have passed since we first got together"

"I know" answered Tina.

"You'll see. Years will pass and we won't even understand it" he kissed her temple and she turned to look at him.

"So are you that serious about me? You want to spend your life with me?"

"I thought you already knew that"

"How do you know for sure? I mean… we're so young. And one day you might wake up and don't love me anymore"

"That won't happen. I promise" he looked at her with a serious expression and she made herself more comfortable in his embrace.

"And we will buy our own house?" she asked as he passed his hands around her.

"Yes. A big house with garden" he answered making both of them smile.

"With a lot of room for our children" she said laughing.

"How many do you want?"

"I don't know… Maybe four" she shrugged and he kissed her hair.

"Good. I want four too. Two girls and two boys"

"Yes" agreed Tina enthusiastically.

"Then we will sit in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate in our hands"

"And in the morning we will cook pancakes for breakfast"

"And you will be on Broadway giving your best cause a talent like you can't be wasted" he looked at her adoringly.

"And you will be the most famous dancer and choreographer in the world"

"Every member of the glee club will come to our wedding"

"And we will keep contact with everybody even if it feels impossible to do so"

"I promise" said Mike and Tina nodded.

"Are we fools that we have so many dreams?" asked Tina after a minute of silence.

"No. Of course not. Without dreams you're nothing in this world" answered Mike and lifted her head so she could look at him "Our dreams are gonna come true because we want them to be. And we'll do everything to fulfill them" he looked in her eyes and saw her smirking.

An hour later everybody had gathered in the living room and was waiting for the countdown. Mike's and Tina's parents were chatting happily when Tina clapped her hands.

"It's about time" she said excited and a smile appeared in everyone's faces.

"Ten"

And the year started fading away.

"Nine"

Mike's eyes looked around at his surroundings. He had everything he wanted by his side.

"Eight"

Tina was always wishing she would have a career as a singer.

"Seven"

Now she had a new wish.

"Six"

To be with him forever. To stay with Mike and find real happiness by his side.

"Five"

Cause she knew it was him. He was the one. And getting in love with him was the best thing in her life.

"Four"

Mike looked at Tina and saw a picture of the future. Tina was everything to him.

"Three"

And he knew that they both deserved to be with each other.

"Two"

And two teenagers held hands tightly trembling from joy.

"One"

Cause this moment was perfect.

"Happy New Year!"

And two pairs of lips crashed on each other secretly promising that everything would last till the end of their lives and even further.

"I love you" confessed Mike with his eyes still closed.

"I love you too" answered Tina and kissed him again passionately.

And that's how the real couple moved on in a common future knowing that they were perfect for each other. Cause they were Tike. And Tike means uncontrollable and pure LOVE.

THE END

**I guess this is it. I have to give a HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE. Every single person that read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story. I started with 2 or 3 reviews for every chapter and now I have like six in every chapter I post. I reached 89 reviews because of you guys. All this support and love and incredibly amazing comments you give me every time I upload a new chapter is sooo much appreciated. You honor me so much by reading my story. So THANK YOU ALL OF YOU. You guys are the best. And I hope I'll see you in the new tike story I'm going to work on in the future. So um.. bye.**


End file.
